Irresistible Force Paradox
by stephwww
Summary: Stiles is the immovable object, he's set in who he is.Enter Andrea who used to be an unstoppable force, comes bearing a warning, is hellbent on setting herself right and is here to help but more likely to die. There's a new enemy coming not for the people but the place yet won't mind 500 000 lives worth of damage. It'll be a summer to have nightmares about. Post s4
1. Smile - Mikky Ekko

**So this takes place in the summer right after season 4, their junior year has to end at some point. And I'm assuming Stiles hasn't turned 17 yet and I Saw a post on tumblr that said his birthday is July 6 but there was no source but as of now that's his birthday. And I'm naming very chapter after a song cause coming up with actual names for things is difficult and the last and I want to do. But it's a song that I feel fits with whatever is happening in the chapter and people should listen. All mythological crap I may spew out is likely false or based on something I have learned, read ect. I just like to write and have an actual idea of what's going to take place in this story and I hope whoever is reading this enjoys, it's entirely possible I don't own teen wolf. When I reference the pack I mean Lydia, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Liam and Derek, possibly Deaton.**

**July 6**

Deaton stared at the teenager before him, who'd just barged into the clinic.

"You look exactly like your mother." He said, staring at the girl. She was a spitting image of the woman he once knew.

"Thank you, she was beautiful. Now let's skip the harry potter crap. You know why I'm here."

"It was nearly four years ago wasn't it? Her death?"

She sighed "3 years and 8 months, to the day." He leaned on his work table

"How are you? Are _they_ still looking for you?" she smiled

"That stupid coven will never stop until I'm dead, but they have other problems now." She crossed her arms "But the goddamn balance of nature you'd think they'd calm down, deal with an actual issue. I'm harmless."

Deaton smiled at her, still taken aback by the similarities to who used to be a close friend of his, same hazel eyes, nose and determination. There were difference of course, she had a stronger jaw more muscular build then her mother and instead of long nearly platinum hair, hers fell in rough layers around her chin, a dark blond. Her fathers.

"You're not harmless to them, you're stronger than them, the last in your bloodline, you have more power than they could ever dream of and you were never balanced."

She crossed her arms "Meh, I don't care. I came to warn you and I did, now I wish to speak with this, true alpha of yours. And his pack."

"Seeing as he is at his best friend's birthday dinner that I was on my way to, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

She took a deep breath and picked at her fingernails. "Fine, but time is running out. They're coming, they may already be here."

He picked up his jacket "Then it can wait until tomorrow."

He walked past her heading for the door, he stopped.

"Andrea, you shouldn't have come home."

She pursed her lips "Well home is where the heart is, and im not about to have it burned out of me, am I?"

Deaton opened the door, "Just like Pamela you are."

She walked past him outside "Well I've been told I have my father's disregard for rules, and he's dead to."

With that she got into her car and drove away.

**The Stilinki's House**

With Melissa, the Sherriff, Deaton, Braeden and the entre pack crowded in Stiles's backyard the now 17 year had a chance to step back and realize that he almost didn't make it to this birthday. And think about those who didn't. He wished Allison was here, that Isaac was here, with Boyd and Erica, even the twins. Even Cora would be a nice surprise. Scott walked over to him

"You doing okay since…" he gestured to Malia talking in depth about who knows what with Derek. Probably their sociopath relative.

"Yeah, it wasn't gonna last, I mean she's right she'd adjust better on her own. I think maybe I was just using her as a distraction from… what happened."

Scott looked around the yard "I think we all were, teaching Malia algebra was better than thinking about everyone we lost, about Allison."

Stiles nodded. His father came over to him as Scott walked over to Kira and handed him a box.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure what to get you." Stiles shook his head

"Dad you didn't have to get me anything." The Sheriff shook his head

"Yes I did, you're a year away from 18. I needed to get you something." Stiles took the box from his father, he knew that they weren't in debt anymore but he didn't want to make his dad think he had to buy things for him. He pulled off the ribbon and pulled out an old watch.

"It ah, doesn't work anymore but, it was your grandmothers. On your mom's side, all my father ever owned was some old civil war books and a bottle of Jack Daniels." He said, forcing a laugh.

Stiles hugged his father "Thanks dad, thanks a lot." The Sherriff smiled

"Go talk to your friends. If I have 5 other teenagers and Derek Hale in my yard, you're going to talk to them."

Stiles smiled at is father and hugged him again joining in conversation with his friends. Stiles noticed Lydia was really out of it. He nudged her shoulder

"You okay?" she nodded "I just feel weird, I don't know what it is, nothing that matter right now. It's your birthday!" she nearly yelled, pulling a card out of her purse. Stiles read it smiling like an idiot, it was a drawing of him and his bat, and it read "Happy Birthday Stiles! Take a swing at the next year!" he stared at her

"I didn't know you could be cheesy." She pursed her lip "Well, I tried. Everyone else are store bought." He hugged her, she went on to hand him a gift card to the local HMV "I know how much you love music." He put it on a table next to the cake Kira made "I helped!" Malia yelled, "I'm sure you did." Stiles said. He was surprised to get gifts from Liam and Derek put they did, a book fact checked by Derek on magic and a Liam offered to watch star wars with him at some point. Both Scott and Malia's presents were a little more personal, Scott gave him batman poster that Scott had bought when he was a kid, Stiles of course wanted it but Scott had it (this was the first major bump in their friendship), now Stiles had it and the two of them laughed about how much they fought about it as kids, it didn't seem like much but Stiles couldn't have thought of a better gift from his best friend. Malia handed him a journal stiles had filled with different things he wanted her to do and taught her when she was re-integrating into society. She had then filled it with comments and random experiences, even though they weren't in a relationship anymore it meant a lot that she gave it back to him with her thought on her first few weeks back in the world. He thought it showed that she understood everything he'd taught, that meant more to him then she would understand. Melissa didn't know what to get him so she officially gave him a key to her home

"I actually want you to have this now." He hugged her then whispered in her ear "Please ask out my dad." She hit him on the arm "Stiles!" he smirked. Eventually though, everyone aside from Scott made their way home, Melissa being the last to leave after having a lengthy conversation with the Sherriff.

"You think it's gonna be a good year?" Stiles asked Scott as they both got ready to sleep. Scott shrugged

"One day at a time, like always. We'll be okay." Stiles frowned

"Lydia, said she felt something weird tonight, I'll talk to her about more tomorrow."

Scott laid down on a blow up mattress on the floor.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

**July 7**

Upon Deaton's early morning call the pack all met at the clinic. Kira yawned

"Who are we meeting?" Deaton offered her some coffee which she gratefully took

"A friend of mine, she's a witch."

Stiles's head snapped up "Witch? That's a thing?" Lydia stared at Deaton

Would I have felt it if she was town?" Deaton nodded

"Yes, and they are a very powerful thing technically they all belong to one coven. Most of them are highly trained in either healing or combat. Derek has met one."

Derek frowned "Not a fun experience, they are not typically fans of were-wolves."

Scott raised an eyebrow, Deaton sighed "Most member of the coven are not, however who we are meeting today…" he trailed off as the clinic door opened, she glanced around the room then glared at Deaton

"I said tomorrow not, but crack of dawn tomorrow." He crossed his arms

"You said something about time running out." She rolled her eyes

"An hour wouldn't have killed anyone." Putting emphasis on the word "killed". Deaton gestured to her

"Everyone this is Andrea Qualls, she's here to tell you all something, important."

She clapped her hands together "Yes! Very, now's the time for my monologue, everyone get comfortable." They stared at her, Malia frowned, Kira sipped her coffee.

"Im not someone who holds anything back, so I'll get to the point. Everything's going to hell. You're all well aware that the nematons power was cut… pun intended a lonnnggg, time ago. And for a reason. Most witches are banded together to keep the balance of nature, balanced. And they do this ritual on a witches 13th birthday to balance out their power so everyone's equal, mine was 3 years and 8 months ago to the… yesterday. Except my mother being the "Katniss Everdeen" type didn't let it happen. She and my father died in the process. Leaving me with a lot more power than the witch, uh government thinks I should have. The "coven" has been out for my blood since then. Getting to the point you know what happened to the nematons, both of Derek Hale's ex-girlfriends screwing with it then that whole sacrifice thing restoring its power. Now the witches are throwing a bitch fit and want to burn Beacon County to the ground, literally. Of course they can't do that while someone more powerful than them – me. Is alive, so they need me dead and are trying really hard to accomplish that so they can destroy this county and everyone in it."

Everyone tried to interrupt her, she waved her hand "I'm not done." She stared at her and Deaton jaws dropped.

"They want to restore their precious balance to the force or whatever. So there's a slight issue for you. But uh, Happy Birthday to whoever had a birthday yesterday, Deaton uh mentioned it. So, yeah maybe skip town or something, everyone's gonna die."

Immediately everyone started yelling out questions. "SHUT UP!" Andrea screamed, the entire room shook. "Sorry that's a witch thing. Raise your hands please, think of this as class." She pointed to Malia "Yes, you're the coyote yeah?" she nodded, Andrea motioned for her to ask her question.

"Why not just burn the tree?" Lydia cocked her head "That's what I was wondering."

Andrea rubbed her hands together "Well, the slight road block of the energy line things you all learned about running through the county is an issue. Those ned to go to."

He room fell silent, different expressions of confusion, anger and fear written on everyone's faces, before Scott spoke up.

"How do you now so much about us?" she smiled

"True alpha yeah?" he nodded "Witchy juju, supernatural google, paranormal Wikipedia. I have my sources."

Deaton shook his head "Me I've been telling her everything as I happens." She turned to him a fake look of offense on her face

"Don't patronize me." Lydia stared at her

"Explain about this, witch government?" she question

"Well think of the republic in star wars." She answered, Stiles shook his head

"Most of them haven't seen it." Andrea deadpanned

"That movie is iconic. But just think of a controlling corrupt government, there are rebels. They just suck, and me. Trying not to die. But I can here to help you save everyone's life, I know how you all love to play the heroes and I was hoping you could help me not get murdered by a bunch of hell-bent bitches. I mean witches."

The pack stared at her, Liam frowned "Do we have a choice?"

Andrea shook her head "Unless you want to somehow evacuate like how many people? 500 000? Sounds difficult."

Derek glared at her "Everything about what you just said sounds difficult!"

She nodded, pointing at him "Correct, but you've faced similar things yeah?" she turned to Scott

"No rest when your towns a beacon." He sighed "Guess not."

Andrea looked around the room, they all looked incredibly disheartened

"Aw come one! Smile, the worst it yet to come."

**I hope that was okay and that I didn't make too many mistakes, my typing, spelling and grammar skills are sub-par. I'll update at least once a week hopefully more, but there's this whole school thing and life. Please follow favorite and review, I'd love input!**


	2. The Silence - Bastille

**July 8**

Stiles tossed the old book on Salam Witches onto the floor of Derek's loft, since yesterday the entire pack had devoted themselves to learning about witches, without talking to one. Now only Stiles, Lydia and Derek were really trying the rest of them figured they could just talk to Andrea whenever they pleased. Lydia huffed, glaring at Stiles

"She gave us her number, we should call and ask her your endless list of questions." She quipped, Stiles shook his head

"No, we'll find everything out by ourselves, like always." Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up

"I'm going to get the beastiary from Parrish, maybe witches are in it."

"No." Derek finally spoke up "They're not." Stiles looked up from a different book

"Why not?" Derek shrugged

"I read it, it's the Argents beastiary, and they must have never encountered a witch. They aren't particularly murderous. Usually."

Stiles looked over at him "Well these ones are and I think their reason for want to kill 500 000 people is ridiculous."

Lydia shook her head at him "Well when they get here to kill us all you can ask."

With that the redhead left the room.

Stiles stared as she closed the loft door "Why does everyone just trust her? I mean I do, but why?"

"Cause she's a friend of Deaton's and doesn't seem like a psychopath." Braeden said coming down the spiral staircase of the loft.

"But people have wanted me to kill her, but the price was never high enough for the trouble I'd be getting myself into. Apparently she can use mind control, did she mention that yesterday?"

Stiles waved his arms out in front of him "What?!" Derek scoffed

"It's a myth that powerful witches can control minds." Braeden shrugged and leafed through the pages of one of the many books scattered around the loft

"Myths always have some basis on fact. Were-wolves, for example." Braeden mumbled, Derek glanced over at her smiling slightly before turning back to Stiles

"Stiles, just go talk to her. She wants our help and she wants to help us. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." he mocked "She told us we were all going to die!"

"Well, she's not going to do anything. Text the girl. And get out of my house."

Stiles rolled his eyes, taking his whole head with them "House." He muttered, the sarcasm apparent. He took out his phone texting her

_I have questions._

_**Fair, how many? Can I answer over text or do you actually have to see me?**_

_I have questions about his book of magic Derek gave me that APPARENTLY is correct._

"_**Book of magic" yeah I want to see this. I'm in a coffee shop near the police station.**_

_I know the one, why?_

_**I want the beastiary, Lydia is getting it for me.**_

_YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO LYDIA?!_

_**She seems nice, I like her. Kira to. Are you going to ask me about this magic book? I have places to be and death to avoid.**_

Stiles stood up not bothering to say goodbye to Derek who was deep in conversation with Braeden anyway.

It only took him a few minutes to get to the café she was in, a spotted her flipping through a newspaper in the corner, she waved him over.

"You now, A LOT of people die here. Is it all supernatural or just a lot of murders?"

Stiles didn't answer and handed her the book

"Is any of this true." She looked at it scanning the cover

"Yeah, I know of the author. A druid, former emissary. But this is all Celtic, which influences our stuff. But a lot of the witch mythology is rooted in the UK and France. There's a lot of stuff written in Latin to. IS that all?"

He stared at her, she sighed "Clearly not." She put down the muffin she'd been picking at, looking Stiles over.

"You look like you haven't slept. Ever." He was taken aback.

"Uh, Braeden said powerful witches could use mind control?"

Andrea nodded "Not exactly mind control, and Braeden the mercenary? I figured she'd know something about me. It's a complicated skill… one I have learned. But I don't put it to use. When I manipulate people I like having the satisfaction of knowing I have that skill."

He gawked at her, she stared at him waiting for a laugh.

"It's a joke. I can't remember the last time I lied. Withheld some truths? Maybe, lied, coerced, manipulated? No. But that can't be ALL you wanted to know."

He played with one of the pages of the newspaper. He was about to open his mouth as his father and Parrish walked into the café, seeing Stiles and this girl they didn't know they walked over.

"Stiles?" his father questioned

"Heyyyy, Dad. This is Andrea, she just came into town. She's uh… not human."

Andrea tilted her head then held out her hand

"Hi, that was a terrible description of me. But not wrong."

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, Parrish stared at her

"What? Were-something? Banshee? Some other thing that's going to cause a hell of a lot of problems?"

She clenched her teeth "No, no and maybe? I'm a witch."

The Sherriff and the Deputy stared at her "Of course you are." He sighed. Parrish muttered something about coffee and scooted away from them. The Sherriff grabbed his son by the arm and led him across the room.

"First you were in love with a banshee then you dated a were-coyote and now a witch?" Stiles shook his head

"No, no, no no. We met her yesterday and she's a friend of Deaton's and I have a lot of questions for her and-" his father groaned

"Just- no witchcraft. Don't get into witchcraft." Stiles wasn't sure how to reply so he patted his dad on the shoulder "Get your coffee dad." The Sherriff stepped away from away from his son shaking his head, Andrea picked up her muffin and Stiles's book, the led Stiles out of the shop.

"You want to learn more about witches? What you and your friends are up against?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah!" she gestured to his jeep, "Then drive me somewhere." He nodded

"Okay, let's go!" He exclaimed wanting to know more "What about Lydia?"

"Texted her while you were being interrogated, he seems like a good man. Bit protective, guess that's not misplaced though."

Following her directions they ended up at a very old and battered looking home just outside of town.

"You'll notice this is pretty close to the nematon, yeah?" Stiles nodded

"Did you, live here?" he inquired, afraid of the answer

"Up until nearly 4 years ago, I did." Stiles look at the home confused

"How did I never see you around town, or in school?" She walked towards the front door.

"I was homeschooled, because witches are meant to be trained to either be healers or warriors. I'm sure Deaton mentioned this."

Stiles followed her into the house stopping as soon as he saw the inside. The walls were burned, the floorboard had immense holes in them, revealing the dungeon like basement beneath. Old decaying furniture was broken and overturned, old picture frames were shattered, the images inside indecipherable.

"It obviously didn't always look like this." She said, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry about the holes I fixed… you can't fall through." Stiles nodded

"There's a spell for that?" she gestured towards the stairs leading down into the basement

"There's a spell for everything." She paused her strides across the room, Stiles noticed she was avoiding looking at anything, he could guess why. "Almost everything." Before headed down the stairs. He tailed her noticing how cold it got, Stiles shivered. He imagined what she felt like only in a t-shirt and shorts. But it didn't seem like she noticed.

"You'll notice only one side of the basement looks like I belongs in a destroyed castle. It's a symptom of the times I guess. All these books and stuff." She said gesturing to the side of the room Stiles hadn't even looked at yet "Were protected." It took Stiles a moment to piece together that again, magic. She scanned the shelves grabbing a jar full of what look like dirt.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, bounding over to her. The reservations he had suddenly gone, replaced by curiosity

"Some weird witchy magic thing?" He badly guessed. She looked up at him

"It's dirt. I have a jar of dirt." Stiles wasn't sure if she meant to reference Pirates of the Caribbean but he snickered nonetheless. She placed her hands above it closing her eyes, then started muttering something in a language Stiles couldn't understand. Presumably Latin. He watched in awe as from the dirt the bud of a flower surfaced, blooming then turning into a tulip.

"That was the first thing my mother taught me to do. Then I learned this."

She waved her hand again and the flower burst into flames, Stiles reeled backwards in shock.

"Woah! You can just lit things on fire?!" She peered at the flower as it slowly burned, her bangs falling over her eyes, the flames flickering centimetres away from her nose didn't faze her, or stem any reaction at all.

"Yep, it's a witchy element thing. Most of us have an element that for some reason we have the most control over. That's what the ritual does, balance your power with an element of nature. So it would take one witch to grow the flower. And one to burn it. Balance. You'll notice I'm the only one here."

Stiles furrowed his brow "That's why they want you dead?" she nodded

"Balance, they are very strict. Originally, thousands of years ago all witches could do what I do, until one of them was like 'hold up no' and ruined it for everyone. It takes someone with control over all four elements to grow a nematon, that stupid dumbass magical tree came from somewhere. But of course a witch couldn't do alone."

She pulled a ring off her right hand and handed it to stiles "Its triskileon, like what Derek has." He said, almost like a question.

She grinned "Yeah except for us, it represents the three main magical creatures. Witches, Druids and Darachs. They all have different abilities but they are supposed to share the goal of balancing nature, the forces between good and evil and a bunch of other redundant crap my aunt, who was very traditional taught me." She looked away from him, the smile on her face fading. Her aunt must have been dead to.

Stiles stared at the ring, small and silver. He wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't pointed it out to him. Now that he was staring at her hands he noticed the ring he probably should've seen before. It was gold with a large emerald green stone. He noticed it on her left ring finger, which must have some kind of symbolism she wouldn't tell him about. He pointed at it raising his eyebrows. She twisted it around on her finger

"It's a talisman. Honestly I have no idea what it's supposed to do. You're not meant to get one until your 18th birthday but, my mom gave it to me. As she died."

Stiles turned towards the countless number of books on the walls, trying to get away form the topic of deceased mothers.

"One of these has to tell you?"

She trailed her fingers along a row of books. "I'm sure one of them does. But my mother always promised she'd teach me, I don't really want to learn without her."

Stiles didn't say or do anything, he guessed she probably knew about his own mother. Claudia's death was nearly 9 years ago, the wound was still there and it would never really heal. But Andrea's was still there, almost fresh, Stiles's knew what that was like. And to lose both parents, he was surprised she was still capable of doing anything. He almost wished she would tell him what it was like for her losing her mother, he never got to talk to Allison about it. She wouldn't bring it up and Derek was unapproachable on the subject, he wanted to ask her what it was like for her to have been alone the past few years but obviously he couldn't. To kill the heavy silence that fell between them he grabbed a random book and showed it to her.

"Tell me what this is, cause I can't read it." She examined the ancient looking journal

"It's a book on shape shifters that you might actually be interested in." Stiles opened it

"Latin?" she smiled "Ancient Latin. But I'm kinda fluent." Stiles nodded

"So's Lydia." Andrea all of a sudden looked incredibly excited, she practically sprinted across the room.

"I told her if she got me the beastiary I'd get her this book on Banshee's, they're really rare and REALLY intelligent. Something with that kind of window to the other side… Of course no one's around to teach her anything, I've always wanted to know one but…" she trailed off focusing on book on the top shelf, it flew down to her.

"Banshees!" she said grinning, Stiles narrowed his eyes "Do magic wands exist."

She put a hand on her hip "And a minute ago we were talking about my dead mother. Hard to believe, no. We don't. I mean there are some woods that possess magical qualities but there's no point in wands, apparently they were debated a few centuries ago, but ended up being deemed arbitrary."

She pulled out her phone, texting Lydia.

_Have the book, get it to you later._

_**Thanks Andy.**_

She looked up at Stiles who was still stuck on the topic of wands "Oh yeah, call me Andy."

All of a sudden, with footsteps upstairs her grin died, replaced with a look of fear across her entire face. She put a finger to her lips and put the book down on a table, Stiles widened his eyes, mouthing "what." She shrugged tiptoeing towards him, "Stay behind me." She mouthed.

The two of them backed up against one of the stone walls, Stiles watched Andy mouthing something, and then it felt like an invisible blanket has descended on him. Stiles had no idea what was going in but she motioned for him not to make any noise. He was terrified, but an eerie calm had settled over Andy. She grabbed his arm whispering

"Stiles, you'll be fine, just trust me."

**Hope this was good, the next chapter will have everyone else in it and hopefully some action. Please follow- favorite and review! **


	3. Jungle - X Ambassadors

**I'll stay true to my word, once a week! I hope the last chapter was okay, since I have nothing to say I won't ramble. **

Andy didn't waste time in stepping away from the wall and stalking towards the stairs, she tiptoed across the room, it didn't even seem like she was breathing. The only other person he knew to be able to be that quiet was Derek. However the intruder obviously didn't care for subtlety, he heard the door into the basement fly open slamming against the wall

"You!" Andy screamed, without hesitation or what appeared to be no though she charged up the stairs at whoever was coming down. Stiles felt stuck to where he was, not sure what she had done to him, but he couldn't move. He wondered why she told him to be quiet, Stiles couldn't move or make a sound. Which was exactly what he tried to do when Andrea was thrown from supposedly the top of the stairs summersaulting down onto the floor.

"I DON'T HEAL ASSHOLE!" A man sauntered down the stairs, he appeared like he could be any age from 20 to 40. He was huge clearing 6 feet and easily could have a career in wrestling judging by his build.

"Neither do I kid." He said chuckling afterwards, "Would you like some help up?"

She pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning against the wall she'd been tossed into, Andy's forehead bleeding and her breathing seemed constricted

"Could I help you into my home? Oh wait, you're already inside. What kind of inconsiderate, impolite prick are you?" she huffed, it sounded like getting the words out caused her pain

He grabbed her arm pulling Andy into a standing position in front of him.

"You know exactly what kind of inconsiderate, impolite prick I am. The kind who was your father's best friend."

She kept one hand on the wall pulling herself along it, away from him

"He's dead, how are you coping? Because as I was told you're meant to be my parental guardian. Look how that worked out, I haven't seen you in two years."

He crossed his arms "You haven't changed, just like your mother. I wondered how Joseph put up with her."

Stiles tried walking, he remained frozen in place and unnoticed. He guessed Andy had made him invisible, which in any other situation could have been incredible. But being silenced and frozen in place wasn't ideal. He simply had to watch as Andy lunged at her father's former best friend

"My mother was an incredible woman, that's how. Trash- face."

He pushed her away from him causing her to stumble back into the wall he'd thrown her into "Trash- face? That's the best you could come up with? You have a reputation of being quick witted and a decent fighter. Now I realize rumors are never true."

She glared at him, Stiles wanted to cringe. If looks could kill.

"You have a reputation of being a good person, haha." Her voiced oozing sarcasm, flipping him off

"You just threw the teenage girl you're still technically the parental guardian of down a flight of stairs. After breaking into her house. Did you know I was here?"

He studied the room, Stiles swore his eyes rested for a second on him, invisible frozen in a corner.

"I didn't, I wasn't even sure if you were in town, but I'm not her to catch up. One of the coven's messengers is coming here tonight. Checking out the place, I figured you'd want to know."

Andy was no longer paying attention to him "Yeah, fantastic." She mumbled as she pulled a heavily bound book form one of the shelves. Flipping to a bookmarked page she began muttering to herself. Stiles watched in awe as the blood streaming out of her forehead and down her face returned to her head and her posture and breathing returned to normal. She slammed the book shut, surprising both Stiles and the man.

"I'll do something about that, I have some help. Now get out of town Mike. I hate your stupid smug face and I want to smash it. Leave before I do."

He smirked "Leave before you leave or leave before you smash my face?"

Andrea punched him in the face then knocked him to the floor, she kneeled over him holding him to the ground. Stiles didn't understand why she was doing this, sure this guy seemed like a dick. She stared into his eyes, he was positive this was the creepiest eye contact he's ever witnessed.

"Leave Beacon County, don't come back unless I ask you to." She stood up holding her stare

"And quite drinking, I can taste cheap liquor just by being near you."

Stiles realized he'd just witnessed the mind control Andy had said she never used, maybe this was the first time in months. Maybe she had lied. Either way he was starting to panic. Could the trust in her be misplaced? Yes it could. Could she leave him here like a statue? Yes she could. Could she do something worse to this this Mike guy? Stiles didn't know what she'd done in the past or what she was capable of. As the man clambered up from the floor and made a beeline for the staircase, Andy tripped him. Stiles wanted to tell himself she wasn't being incredibly sadistic, but unfortunately that's exactly what she was being. Andrea spent a moment glaring at the man's retreating back before picking up the book on Banshee's from the table and waving her hand at Stiles. He raced towards her, questions flowed from his mind into his mouth he stayed quiet, because she was staring at him. Not observing how he was acting or what he looked like at the moment, but she was staring at him the way someone would look at Frankenstein's Monster, terrified, fascinated and confused all at once. He stepped back

"What?" he questioned "Do you want me to twirl or something, show off my outfit?" she shook her head, "Nothing, sorry. Just thinking." She gestured to the stairs Mike had just sprinted up and away from Andrea.

"I have to get this to Lydia and warn Scott. That man is many horrible things but a liar isn't one of them." Andy grabbed a couple more books off the shelves, including the one she used to heal herself and headed towards the stairs, Stiles stayed put, and she looked back at him the stack of book in on arm, using the other to brace herself against the stone wall.

"What?" he slowly stepped towards the stairs, and his way out.

"You said you didn't use the mind control." She sighed

"There is literally no other possibly way to get rid of him, I've tried. He's a persistent ass hat who's latched onto me like some kind of parasite. But that's not important, the spell didn't inhibit your ability to hear, we need to warn everyone else. Figure out what to do."

She was speaking fast, the pitch of her voice went up as she finished what she was saying. He nodded

"Yeah, we gotta go." Stiles gestured for her to go up the stairs first, despite the possibly naïve trust he had in her, Stiles had decided not to turn his back on Andy. He then questioned what made him think letting her direct him to an old partially destroyed house in the middle of the woods was a good idea. She watched him walk up the stairs, Andy shrugged, guessing she'd scared him, betrayed some strange faith he had that she wasn't a complete monster. If only he knew.

Derek leaned over the table in the loft, bracing himself against it. Kira stared at her feet. Andy was honestly surprised everyone was able to just appear at the loft upon request. Maybe it was because Scott asked. It amazed her how much trust they had in him. She knew for sure no one would ever feel that way towards her. Lydia clutched the book on Banshee's

"Sooo, what do we do?" Andy shrugged picking at one of her finger nails

"Have you not an alpha? Discuss, I'm just relaying information." Liam raised his eyebrows

"From who?" Andy glanced over at him

"A reliable source." Stiles interjected "Mike, guy named Mike." Derek nodded

"And where is Mike?" Andrea shrugged

"He left, he's a piece of trash."

Malia frowned "He just left? After telling you that some witch is coming to Beacon Hills?"

Andrea turned on her heel stepping closer to Malia "Let me reiterate, He's, a piece, of trash."

The were-coyote looked past Andrea at Stiles, who avoided her eyes. She glared at Andrea

"I don't trust you." The other girl shrugged. Kira cut the tension

"Well its only morning, we could still have time." Andrea backed up form Malia

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You should have asked Mike." Stiles offered, avoiding Andrea's glare. Scott stepped next to his best friend staying in front of him.

"We now you two went somewhere. What happened?"

Andrea leaned against the table causing to Derek to move away

"I'm not sure what Stiles's problem is. I grew a flower then burnt it to the ground, Mike showed up, there may have been a violent altercation then he left. Now we are here." She stared across the room, ignoring Scott's interrogatory gaze. "That's what happened." Stiles looked away from her, towards Lydia mouthing "help me" then jerked his head towards Scott who as making his way over to Andrea

"I get that you're just trying to help us and we need it but, don't lie because as of now you hadn't been."

Andrea stared into his eyes narrowing them "Scott why don't you and anyone else with the capability, listen to my heartbeat. Then we'll move on to what's actually important." Stiles and Lydia nodded

"Yep, witch coming, possible murder." Stiles offered walking over and putting his hands on one of Scott's shoulders, Lydia came over "Exactly, keeping the peace, trying, not to die." Placing her hand on Scott's other shoulder leading him back across the loft. Andrea failed to conceal her smirk. Malia leaned over to Kira

"I don't like her." She whispered, Kira shrugged "I'm still deciding." Andrea rolled her eyes

"You two aren't being discreet." Malia looked away from Kira

"I wasn't trying."

Formulating a plan against something that had no known estimated time of arrival, location or ability wasn't new to the pact but that didn't make their lack of knowledge any easier to deal with.

"Odds are she'll come to us." Andrea stated, Kira looked up from her conversation with Lydia

"Why?" Kira asked, Andrea opened her mouth to answer but Derek cut her off

"She or he will come to us." Andrea shook her head

"Most witches are woman, but yeah. She'll find us and I think I know who's coming anyway."

The entire room went quiet "And you didn't mention that?" Liam growled

"You wouldn't have any idea who I'm talking about, what would the point have been? Calm down." She smiled at Liam "He's like a puppy, no idea of how big he actually is." She quipped, addressing the whole room

The beta's eyes flashed gold before returning to their normal blue. "That's right." Andy mumbled, Scott looked over at her

"Don't provoke him." Andy paid no attention, Lydia cut in

"Andy, stop." Andrea looked over at Lydia, the redhead pursed her lips and stared back. Andrea nodded

"When she comes we'll kill her."

The entire room objected. Andrea was taken aback

"Right pacifist were-wolves. Got it. Slight maiming?" Scott glared at her

"No, we'll talk." Andrea scoffed "Seriously? These people want to burn down an entire COUNTY and you wanna talk? Yeah, that makes sense."

Scott frowned "If you want us to trust you, you'll do his our way." She got up from the floor

"Trust is over rated." She started making her way to the door, Derek stepped in front of her

"You, are not going anywhere." She crossed her arms, clucking her tongue

"Fine but-" her speech was interrupted by the alarm blaring, she pointed at the blinking light

"Not good?" The group moved to the back of the loft, Derek dragging Andy back with him, the door flew open. A woman, no older than 30 stood there, black hair pulled inter a knot at the base of her head.

"Well this is convenient." She surveyed the room, her dark beady eyes lingering on Scott

"The true alpha's pack all grouped together. Sort of unimpressive really, I mean foxes? Coyotes? Not up to par with such a _strong_ leader."

Scott stepped away from them, closer to her

"Scott, be careful." Kira whispered

"Listen we just want to talk." Scott stated, trying to act calm. The woman nodded

"Really? I'd expect that one." She nodded towards Andy "To have corrupted you already, she works fast. But sure, let's talk. My names Joanna and I'm not here to kill anyone. However should any of you try anything I won't hesitate in-"

"What?" Andrea interrupted "Growing flowers all over us? Throwing dirt on our eyes? You got stuck with earth, and they send you to do the dirty work?"

Joanna's calm expression faded, she was livid. Scott stepped back, Andrea had hit a nerve. She knew it to, the teenager cocked her head, smirking.

"I'm her to relay a message Andrea, you can surround yourself with powerful people all you like but the same everyone else you know they'll die. Mike you compelled to leave? He ran into me, driving doesn't work to good when the pavement disappears beneath you." Joanna pouted, Stiles was shocked, maybe all witches were incredibly sadistic? Andy's heartbeat raced, Scott stepped in front of her

"Actually it's 'work to well' if you want to be intimidating you need to have better grammar."

Joanna shrugged "Well I'm right, aren't I? You're parents, aunt, uncle slowly picked off because of you."

Andy stayed still, her heartbeat increasing exponentially. Malia decided to voice her opinion

"If you want to say something, say it, she'll kill you." The room fell back to silence. Stiles and Lydia stood behind Derek and Liam. Joanna peered at them

"Right, you have a human. And a banshee. Rare creatures. To find one sane, even rarer. What was the last one you knew name? Meredith?" Joanna stepped towards them

"You are all dead, the amount of supernatural disturbances here since Peter hale came back is ridiculous. My coven simply can't accept this imbalance. Even if most people have managed to survive everyone caught in cross fire wasn't meant to die. I mean dear Allison, nearly 18. So young." Her voice dripped with mock sympathy, if there was any way to get under the pack's skin, it was like that. None of them dared to said anything, fearing they would worsen the situation. Joanna continued repeating the same point.

"I'm telling all of you to give up, allow yourselves this chance to run away, Beacon County has ran its course. Let it burn." Her gaze flicked back and forth between Derek and Andrea

"Remember all the people you let burn, Andrea? Derek? Who got caught in those fires? Friends? Family? Now it's your turn."

Andrea snapped, in the blink of an eye she had pushed past Scott and forced Joanna to fly across the room, slamming her into the door. Scoot and Derek ran at her, the turned holding her hand up throwing them back. Joanna pulled herself up, she stared at the pack, wide eyes

"This is the person you've chosen to befriend, a complete PSYCHOPATH!" She cackled, the way a stereotypical witch would. High pitched and cold. Malia tried tackling Andrea, who grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the floor.

"She's not supposed to be that strong. Is she?" Lydia wondered out loud, unsure of what to do. She pushed Stiles back following him behind a corner. Andrea held Joanna down by her neck

"This is what you're gonna do? Strangle me to death?" she choked out, Andrea shrugged leaning over her

"You tell me." She said, tightening her grip.

The woman struggled, as though she suddenly became aware of the situation she was in. Scott, Liam and Derek tried running at Andrea again, only to find themselves blocked, as if an invisible wall had surrounded the two witches. Kira pulled Malia to her feet, regretting not having her sword. Joanna clawed at Andrea's hands, breaking her nails with the force she was using.

"STOP!" everyone was screaming, Andrea spun her head toward them. They reeled back, the veins in her eyes ran black. Her iris's had disappeared, her eyes were simply black on white. Joanna was going unconscious under Andrea's grasp. Then it was as if the younger witch had realized what was happening. She let go, the wall disappeared, Derek, Scott, Liam, Malia and Kira ran at Andrea pinning her down. She didn't fight them. Joanna struggled to her feet, gasping for air.

"You knew there'd be consequences for never being balanced. Your mother did to. She never wanted a daughter. She wanted a weapon." The woman's voice was raw, her breaths ragged.

Andrea stayed still, Joanna sprinted out of the door. The back of her head bleeding. Stiles and Lydia ran over, standing above Andrea

"What the hell?" Lydia screamed, Andy stayed silent. Derek exchanged a look with Scott, then he punched her out.

**I'm actually kinda happy with how this turned out. I wasn't too sure how to write someone being throw against a wall by magic. As usual favorite follow and review! :) **


	4. badnews - Bastille

**I remember seeing an All Time Low poster in Stiles's room in season 1 and 2 maybe 3 so he's a fan. This isn't relevant to the chapter, just a factoid.**

**July 9**

Andrea came to the next morning, tied to one of the posts in Derek's loft. Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia, Derek and Deaton stood over her. Part of her felt like someone had injected poison into her veins, she hurt all over. A second part felt incredibly hangover, the third was numb. She flicked her eyes up at them then down to the ropes binding her hands, feet and keeping her pinned to the beam.

"You think these will hold me?" she sounded groggy, if you didn't know what happened you'd assume she'd just awoken form a long night of drinking, however as weak as she was Andrea was trying to look tough. Deaton crouched in front of her

"Weaved into these ropes is a very rare herb preventing the person they're binding form using any supernatural ability's." she raised her head to meet his steely gaze, matching it.

"What's it called?" She cooed, he stood up turning away from her "I'm not telling you." She frowned

"All right then, I'll just sit here then, waiting for you all to do something with me." Her eyes returned to the group standing over her

"Don't act like none of you have ever tried to kill someone, or succeeded. Please, none of you are Saints. Well except Kira, but I guess that'll change, no one's innocent forever."

The six of them stayed quiet, Deaton turned back to her

"I'm not too sure what happened last night, I wasn't here. But something tells me you don't have a very good handle on the power you've been given."

Andrea's eyes left the pack member's and settled on the floor.

"Given? As if I asked for this? I wasn't opposed to having my ability's inhibited. That was everybody else."

Malia cocked her head "Your mother? I heard what Joanna said last night."

Andrea snarled "Don't talk about that." Malia crouched down

"What can you do?" Andy sneered, struggling against the ropes

"Get out of my face." Malia didn't listen "Why should I? You grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the floor."

Andrea's face fell, her expression changed from livid to submissive.

"I had no control." Malia stood back up "I don't care." Andrea raised her eyebrows, wincing form the pain in the eye Derek had punched.

"Well if anyone in here knows what having no control feels like it's you."

Stiles motioned for Andrea to stop talking, moving his hand across his neck in a throat cutting motion. Andy smirked the best she could without making her pain evident

"Touchy subject? I'd that SWAT team member you nearly killed is to? Loss of control there, and the Nogistune event. No control you could have had there and yet all of you are getting on my back for losing control. You three are pathetic hypocrites. And god knows what Derek and Deaton here have done. I guess Paige was lack of control over emotions. And like I said, Kira you'll kill someone soon, I don't doubt."

Stiles turned away from her walking out of Andy's sight, Scott clenched one of his fists and used to the hand to hold Malia behind him. Deaton still wouldn't look at her. Derek moved in front of all of them, blocking Andrea's view of them, he hit her. For the second time in 24 hours. Although she stayed awake this time

"Ouch, hit a nerve there I'd say?"

Kira pulled Derek away from Andy

"She's trying to get under your skin, all of you. She's just lying." Andrea shook her head

"Oh no… Kira, they know what I'm saying is true. That's why they're reacting. And I'm not blaming them, it happens. What that thing Uncle Ben said before getting shot, 'Peter with great power comes great responsibility'" She tried leaning to the side to peer at Derek

"Someone should have told your uncle that, oh and you're father, Malia."

The other girl growled running towards Andrea, Kira's sword was out as were Derek and Scott's claws. Malia had transformed, her fangs bared.

"Malia." Stiles called out "Just breath, remember what I taught you."

Malia focused on her breath shifting back, the other's did to, Kira slid her sword back into its sheath. Backing away from Andrea. Scott recalled the night he was trying to protect Satomi's pack. He'd nearly killed that man, slowly and painfully to. He remember the way his eyes darkened and he became aware of his second set of fangs. He knelt in front of Andrea and untied her, he understood what happened to her even if no one else did

"Scott!" Derek yelled, Malia narrowed her eyes "Why?" Deaton, Stiles and Kira stood behind them perplexed.

"As horrible of a person she's turned out to be, she doesn't want to hurt us. And she's right, who are we to talk about losing control. We do it all the time."

Deaton spoke up "Only you all have people to pull you back, she's all alone."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I'm still here." She rubbed her wrists and pulled her knee's into her chest.

"I'm not alone." She muttered, Derek pulled her to her feet, then let go of her arm. She braced herself on the pole. He glared at her

"Get out." She looked at him, scorned

"I can barely stand!" Derek pointed to the door "Out."

Kira frowned "Come on Derek." He glared over at the Kitsune "My house, my rules."

Andrea shook her head, "Whatever." She sighed, limping towards the door. Stiles moved to go help her, ignoring the glares form Derek and now Malia. He slid the loft's door open, waved goodbye to Scott and followed Andrea out.

* * *

She collapsed once she got outside, sitting on her knees on the pavement, Stiles sat down next to her

"Do you want me to take you do the hospital or something? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

She glowered at him "What I would have liked you do to is maybe have not let them tie me to a post. But I guess pack mentality gets the better of everyone. And why are you offering to help me, you're supposed to hate me."

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes

"I would have attacked her to, if I were you. I just think as of now you've done more good than bad. In my opinion."

Andrea sighed "She's probably right about my mother. No one let's this happen to their child, she knew the consequences and she created a monster anyway. She's successfully ruining my life while she's dead. This doesn't happen to most people."

Stiles picked a his finger nail

"Before anyone really understood what was going on with me and the Nogistune, I was diagnosed with Frontotemperal Dementia. The disease my mother died of." Andrea stayed quiet, Stiles knew he was just repeating things she was aware of

"I was so angry, and it was probably the Nogistune talking, or me going insane but for a second a blamed her. I thought it was her fault that I had this. Then that thought was gone, and I hated myself more then I already did, do."

Andrea looked up at him, she winced again

"Don't do that, the self-pity thing. Doesn't get anyone anywhere, just do what everyone else does and stop caring. Much easier."

He nudged her, she cringed "You care. Why else would you be here trying to save our lives?"

"So far I'm just making everyone angry, which I can usually get a kick out of, or pretend to but… innocent people don't deserve to die. I've learnt that lesson to many times, it finally stuck." Stiles leaned back against the wall of the building

"Lydia told me something she said to Meredith, not all monster's do monstrous things."

Andrea chewed on the inside of her cheek "And some do." She turned to face him

"Some learn control, some don't." she jerked her thumb at herself, Stiles stood up

"When I was teaching Malia to not try to tear people apart on the full moon, I told her that control is overrated. I think that you just need to be able to harness whatever is making you so angry and use it, not control it. That was the night she finally got a hold of herself."

She put his hand out to pull Andy to her feet, she took it. Leaning on him for support.

"I think that's proof I'm right." Stiles said while walking Andrea over to his jeep. She pursed her lips

"Maybe, but I would like to go home."

"Back to the cree- inhabitable one?" she smiled

"No I'm staying in an actual house."

* * *

Stiles pulled up to the actual house, it reminded him of his. Not too big, not really in a neighbourhood, except hers was a lot better taken care of. No cracked windows, peeling paint. There were even flowers growing on either side of the steps into the house. She looked around

"What time is it?" Stiles checked his watch "6 30 am" she groaned getting out of the car, she stumbled when she put her feet on the ground, Stiles ran around the car to help her. She shook her head

"I'm fine, I'll heal myself when we get in. Really it's not Derek that hurt me, I used a lot of power just because I lost control like that. It's draining."

Stiles nodded but helped her walk into her home anyway.

"You really don't listen do you?" he wasn't paying attention, he was scanning the rooms he could see. A living room covered in books and paper plates on his left and an immaculate kitchen to his right, a staircase directly in front of him. He pointed to the cluttered living room and the spotless kitchen, she shrugged

"When it comes to bathrooms and kitchen's I'm a germaphobe, everything else can be messy though." She made her way into the living room and grabbed the book she'd used to heal herself yesterday and placed it on her lap, then opened it to the bookmarked page then closed it. He came and sat down next to her

"Aren't you gonna?" He pointed at her eye, she tossed the book back onto the table

"Can't still drained, being unconscious, tied up and punched again didn't make the recharging any easier. I can do big spells as long as I'm calm and not seeing red with rage. And I'm fine, well... yeah. But emotions, they can get in the way."

He leaned into the couch "Is it like that for all witches?" Andrea pulled her legs up to her chest again

"At one point maybe, before the whole balancing ritual was invented. But maybe feelings getting in the way were a problem, to many people avoiding human contact, shutting that part of themselves off so they could be better at magic. I did that once. Not exactly fun, pretending not to care is one thing. Essentially become a sociopath is an entirely different story." Her voice cracked at 'sociopath', Stiles didn't know what to do, so he moved closer putting his arm around her shoulders

"I don't think you're a sociopath. A little mean maybe but…" he noticed she was crying, he didn't understand how she could be so quiet, then it hit him. When you lose a parent, you can't cry all the time. So you learn to be silent. He'd mastered it, Stiles guessed at one point Derek did to, Allison… he ended his train of thought there. Focusing back on her

"Hey, why are you crying." She took a deep breath

"I shouldn't be, nothing I can change." Tears kept rolling down her face, he wanted to wipe them away or do something but she had one black eye and another one forming. Out of consideration he didn't touch her face. He pulled her into a hug, at first she didn't respond. Then she hugged him back, only for a second before wriggling out

"Why are you hugging me? Less than 45 minutes ago I brought up you being possessed and tried to make all your friends sad and angry." Stiles, kept his one arm around her

"You're sadder right now. And Angrier." She leaned away from him

"You're not wrong." She said, forcing a smile before wiping her eyes, wincing.

"Do you want some ice?" She kept the smile on her face

"I don't have any ice and I deserve this." She pointed at her eyes. Stiles fell silent for a moment and toyed with a thread on the couch

"Wait, what I don't understand is why you never took on this coven thing. Obviously you could've."

Andrea sighed, her grin fading "Well for the first three years of running I shut out any emotion other than anger and vengeance. I decided that it was my job to make them pay. I was a kid! A stupid kid." She muttered as an afterthought, Stile suppressed a smile, she failed to notice and carried on.

"I haven't even turned 17, which happens in November, stupid late birthdays… anyway. About 4 months ago I broke down, I'd been running, leaving lives in my wake. If you think there's blood on your hands for what you had no control over… I chose to be a reckless, unforgiving, merciless asshole. But I then I screamed and cried for 3 years of pain and tragedy I caused for trying to catch and kill people way smarter than me at the time then instead of chasing them, then I started running like a stupid pathetic coward, more people died. THEN I found out about the whole Beacon County thing and decided it's beginning of a new era for me and I'm going to '_save lives'_ and '_be the hero'_, yet I'm still messing everything up. Long story short, I'm a terrible person and for a long time I wasn't nearly as smart as the coven. I'm still not."

She'd starting crying again, but her voice hadn't cracked. Stiles pulled her into another hug she actually accepted.

"Well if we're opening up to each other I might as well tell you my inner thoughts and feelings as I was possessed by a fox demon."

She laughed "Sorry, that's not funny. And I'm sorry for calling you a pathetic hypocrite" Stiles shook his head

"Really when you look at the entire situation, it is funny. And forgiven."

**I hope that was good, the next chapter will go into what I think Stiles was thinking while he was possessed because season 4 didn't go into how damaged he must be. Ever. I hope I'm doing okay at keeping everyone in character please keep following, favoriting and review****! Also does anyone listen to and enjoy the chapter title songs?**


	5. Stay Awake - All Time Low

**Couple days late, had things to do for once. Haha.**

**Previously:**_** "Well if we're opening up to each other I might as well tell you my inner thoughts and feelings as I was possessed by a fox demon."**_

_**She laughed "Sorry, that's not funny. And I'm sorry for calling you a pathetic hypocrite" Stiles shook his head**_

"_**Really when you look at the entire situation, it is funny. And forgiven."**_

**July 9**

Andy moved in closer to Stiles "You shouldn't talk about that." He turned to face her

"Why not?" she shrugged

"I doubt your pack wants you here divulging your deepest secrets and fears with a manipulative, murderous witch."

Stiles opened his mouth, then his cell phone started vibrating. "Scott." He said before standing up and walking across the room.

"_Stiles where are you?"_

"Uhhh, headed home. I dropped Andy off, she's in rough shape. I'm thinking I might go check on her later."

He gave Andrea a thumbs up and a weak. She shook her head, smiling.

"_Stiles, you're a terrible liar." _Derek said

"Oh you're on speaker?"

"_He is." _Stiles sighed "Heyyyy Malia."

"_Stiles I know you're still with her, but I think you should go."_

"Scott, why? Honestly what she did wasn't unjustified or her fault."

"_She's dangerous."_

Andrea stood up, Stiles motioned for her to sit back down, she rolled her eyes and moved across the room

"Hello Scott. And thank you for all the compliments but I'm trying to heal and the voices of you and your pack aren't assisting in this endeavor." She yelled making sure that they heard her.

Stiles shook his head, mouthing 'what the hell are you doing?' she snatched the phone from him, he tried taking it back. She put her hand on his chest, keeping him away from it.

"But there are some endeavors that I actually would like to assist with so listen up McCall, this isn't over and it won't be until a large number of people are dead. One of those people is me, so if you're worried that I'd double cross you, and I'm _sure _that's crossed your mind. I wouldn't betray someone who's trying to help me, I'm not an idiot with a death wish." She dropped her hand off Stiles, he grabbed his phone back

"So I'm leaving. Now for real, I'll see you later Scott." Several voices overlapped each other before Stiles hung up the phone.

"So… I'm gonna go now." He slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I'm pretty tired, didn't get much sleep last night. I had to stay up and make sure you didn't try and escape."

Andrea nodded "Yeah, I can feel myself getting stronger. You should leave, you don't need to come back later either. But I wasn't too sure that you would."

Stiles nodded "I'll call you later."

She gestured towards the door "You don't need to. I'll be fine."

* * *

Stiles stumbled into his room, his father trailing behind him

"Are you okay?" Stiles nodded

"Yeah, just more supernatural crap." Stiles sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes. "I'm gonna take a nap."

The Sherriff sat down next to his son. "Stiles, does this put you in danger?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably." The Sherriff sighed, Stiles "Dad don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm always fine."

The Sherriff shook his head at his son "Don't think I don't know about the nightmares. About how you must be feeling right now. And I don't know how to help you Stiles."

Stiles leaned back onto his bed "Dad, I'll be okay. So will you, we're always okay."

The Sherriff stood up, nodding and smiling down at his son "Get some sleep. I'm just downstairs if you need me."

Stiles smiled at his dad "Thanks dad."

"I'll make you something to eat for when you wake up."

* * *

Stiles was surprised at how fast sleep came. Though if he was conscience he would have expected the nightmares, the ones that made him kick, scream and pull his hair. They'd wake him up in a cold sweat with his father trying to console him as he started to panic. They stopped coming briefly while he was with Malia, she was a distraction, but also his friend. When she broke it off with him she tried to almost convince him that he didn't care about her. Of course he did but their relationship didn't make sense, so it ended. Then the nightmares came back, Allison dying in his arms instead of Scott's, because no matter what anyone said he knew that her death was her fault. Or it's the man at the desk in the hospital, everyone touched by the Oni's blade. All the death's he got a kick out of. But even before that he never slept easy, Peter, Gerard, and the Kanima. His mom. Claudia dying as he held her hand next to her bed. The same disease that he wished he had, Stiles would have wished for anything over being possessed. Or Stiles didn't get nightmares, instead dreams where his mother lives and the supernatural never invaded his life, where Lydia fell in love with him in their sophomore year and ended up together the way he used to think they were supposed to. These were crueler, because they reminded him of what he will never have. He wasn't in love with Lydia anymore, she wasn't in love with him, Claudia had died and the supernatural was unravelling his life at the seams. So every time he closed his eyes something appeared, whether it's a gruesome apparition of the past or the image of a future he can't have and isn't sure he wants. But today is different, it's his mother, standing in the white dress she was buried in, in a white room. She was smiling, and she was talking to him but there were tears in her eyes and her voice was ringing in his head but there weren't any words. As he tried to talk to her, to reach out. He couldn't, Claudia flashed before his eyes, and Stiles felt like he was spinning, into blackness away from his mother and her voice, which he couldn't be sure was even hers.

* * *

Stiles jerked awake, since his father didn't come running he figured he hadn't been doing any screaming. His house smelt like bacon, Stiles rolled over to check his clock, it was almost 11, he sighed and checked his phone. 4 missed calls from Scott, 5 from Lydia and 16 texts from Malia. All reading the same thing "Where are you, what are you doing?"

Stiles took a shower, changed his clothes and took his phone off vibrate before turning to leave his room, Andrea stepped in front of him

"What the hell are you-" she shushed him

"Your father doesn't know I'm here, shut up." She pushed him back into his room and shut the door.

"So we had a nice heart to heart this morning while I was weak and tired and not thinking straight. On the phone with Scott was when I finally got my head together. Stiles, I want to be your friend, that's nice. I'd like that, but what I need more is to be Scott's ally without having to convince him he needs my help. So what better way to do this then to help his best friend? I just want to do everything I can to help."

Stiles gaped at her "How long have you been here?" she shrugged "Half an hour ish."

She sat down at his desk "I know you don't sleep well at all ever and that's something I could help you with."

Stiles frowned "I don't understand how you act or work so I'm going to ask you to leave."

She spun around in the chair, slipping off her backpack "Really? Do you really want me to leave? You'll find I'll be very persuasive."

Stiles walked towards his door "I want to think that you're gonna help me and that I trust you, but you want to keep yourself alive."

"I want to keep people safe, one of those people is me, but I told you I'm trying to not be the person I was. Other people are coming before me. But I need Scott's trust. That mean's yours." She pointed him, widening her eyes. He honestly wondered what she expected him to do next.

Stiles opened the door "Find a way to postpone county burning without hurting anyone. That'll get Scott on your side."

"Easier said than done. I don't know where I'd go, or start to do that." She huffed. Stiles stared at her, judging by the disheartened look on her face she'd expected him to help her right here, right now. If she was going to be wildly unpredictable and strange then so could he.

"If you really want to help you'll figure it out. Then I'll sneak into your house and ask for help sleeping."

He gestured around the room "This, this is creepy." She shrugged

"Well I told you not to come check on me or talk to me, so I needed to do this myself. Also your dad's making bacon for you." "I know. And I'm sure you know where to go to find your magic answers, you probably remember something someone taught you that could help."

He stated before walking out of the room and away from Andrea, who yanked her bag back onto her shoulders and shimmied out the window.

* * *

Joanna stumbled into her home, three woman awaited her

"You look terrible." One of them said, before pouring Joanna some water

"I'll guess Andrea wasn't too pleased with your arrival?" A different woman said, she was older, white hair trailing down her back, her face showed age but her posture didn't. The woman's voice echoed around the room. Joanna smirked

"It seemed like Scott and his pack weren't too pleased with her reaction either. I got my message across just fine, but did you really think they'd listen? That she'd listen?"

The older woman turned to face her, clutching tea cup in her hand, the two other woman in the room moved out of her way as she walked over to Joanna, who set her water down on the table.

"I'm afraid there's not much else we can do. We'll have to get it over with." Joanna said, trying to offer what she thought was the next course of action. The white haired woman sat down in a chair crossing her legs, saying nothing.

"Harriet? We have to kill them." The dark skinned woman to her left said

"There's too much imbalance, it's impure." She continued, Harriet nodded to her

"In due time, but I want to know what Andrea does next. She spent years acting on impulse, it seems like she's begun to think. As much as I hated her mother I admired her ability to plot against us. Andrea grows more like the woman who raised her each day."

The brunette to her right spoke up "But Pamela wasn't in right of mind. Look at what she pushed upon her daughter. Andrea will come to hate this woman, then herself."

Harriet sipped her drink "She already hates herself. That's going to come into play, I truly believe she'll do anything to stop us. I think that means giving her own life."

Joanna stared at Harriet "And that's what we want?"

Harriet smirked, the look didn't suit the old woman's delicate features "That's exactly what we want."

**Few days late, oh well. This was really meant to be a filler chapter so I didn't get to actually important thing too quickly but that's up next. And I meant to go more into Stiles and his mother but I didn't. Please keep following etc. And I can't remember if Andrea's name was Pamela or if I said that ever, just roll with it I need to get more organized.**


	6. Castle of Glass - Linkin Park

**July 10 4:30 pm**

Kira, Liam and Lydia couldn't believe what they had gotten roped into.

"You three weren't involved in my overnight at the loft so I figured you were missing out on my awesomeness." Was the worst reason the three of them had gotten stuck in a dingy basement flipping through books. Every spell book, grimoire and encyclopedia was sorted into two piles. Books in foreign languages and books in English. Lydia leaned against the wall next to Kira, scanning a book on spirts.

"You know, if you could go into a bit more detail bout what we're looking for that'd be great." She sighed.

Andrea poked her head out from behind something labelled "_The Codex of the Three_." She turned the page

"Anything that could, in your opinion help stop a coven of witches from burning 500 000 people alive."

Liam held up what he was reading "Torture? Demons or sacrifice?" Andrea flicked her wrist sending the book flying out of his hand

"Read something else, that's useless to me now." Kira's eyes darted over to Andrea

"Now?" Andrea shut the Codex "I was at one point very adept at torture."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, Andrea glanced at her "I have no comment on the subject." She said, ending the brief conversation after what seemed like hours of reading. The four of them returned to silence as Lydia stood up to grab a different book, however her eyes fell on a journal in the Kira and Liam pile. A small leather bound book with a book mark just past halfway through it. She looked over at Andrea who paid no attention, she looked back at the book. She wanted to open it, to read it. Lydia was sure she had to. So she did, Lydia quickly grabbed the journal and flipped it open to the bookmark, she didn't know who's journal she expected it to be. The spine cracked, and dust fell from the pages. The book hadn't been opened in years, proving this didn't belong to Andy.

_November 1__st__,_

_Andrea's 13__th__ birthday is in 5 days. I'm running out of time, both in my life and to finish my spell. Obviously casting it is important, but reversing it matters more. It helps no one if the castor is stuck powerless forever and the other witches aren't. I dread the next 5 days, Andrea doesn't even know what's happening. I haven't told her yet, I've been debating with my sister on whether or not I should. The burden on my daughter isn't one she needs, but it's a necessary evil I'm afraid. I don't know when the next time I'll write will be. Maybe never, I'm sure Harriet and her witches will kill me. They've tried before. In case I'll write my letter to Andy._

Lydia turned the page. A long note addressed to Andy was inscribed onto the pages, she didn't want to read it but her eyes caught the first few lines.

_Andrea Marylyn Qualls, I am so sorry for what I'm about to put you through, and you're barely 13. Just know that I love you so much, and that no matter what anyone tries to convince you of your father and I always have._

Lydia didn't want to get emotional but after what she'd seen two night ago she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, before anyone noticed she flipped back through the book, determined to find out what could make a witch powerless, but she thought the odds of Andy going through with it were slim. Lydia figured being powerless didn't appeal to Andrea. Going back a few weeks Lydia found what she was looking for, and judging from the way Andy's mother was writing she'd been working on this for years. A spell to render witches powerless was the only part written in English the rest to Lydia was indecipherable. Lydia jumped up

"I found something!" Andrea leapt to her feet running to Lydia, Liam and Kira right behind her.

"My mother's journal… I never read it." Lydia pointed at the spell on the page

"Maybe you should, but I can't read the spell." Lydia handed Andy the journal, who sat up onto the table.

"It's not finished." Andrea mumbled "How can it not be finished?" The witch started frantically turning the pages. Her eyes fell on her mother's note to her, for a moment her features softened before she shoved the book back at Lydia and stepped away from the group, her breathing picking up. She ran her hands through her hair, her eyes darting around the room, then she started shaking. Andrea threw off her jacket before running upstairs. Kira grabbed her sword and raced after her, Liam and Lydia running behind her. Andrea jumped off the porch landing in a heap on the ground, she pulled her knees into her chest, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Lydia ran over to her, staying a few feet away from Andrea.

"Andy, are you okay?"

Andrea froze. "Yeah." She stood up, setting her jaw trying to force a look of determination. She looked over to Liam "Could you grab that book for me?" Liam nodded and went back into the house. Kira dropped her sword onto the ground

"What happened?" Andrea dusted off her shorts

"Messages from the dead. I'm sure you get it." She looked at Lydia who nodded

"So was that… helpful?" Andrea smiled

"Very, I'd say that's our best bet, disabling them without causing actual physical harm."

Lydia approached Andrea, standing right next to her "I read where the bookmark was, it said that the witch who cast the spell would be powerless."

Andrea nodded "The curse is placed on an area, Beacon County for example and any witch in that area cannot perform magic and they can't do anything magic to that area. Problem solved, until the coven finds a loophole, there always is one."

Liam walked back outside "So once you leave Beacon County you'd be a witch again?"

Andrea walked over to Liam taking the book from him "Obviously." Her heart rate jumped, but Liam said nothing. Lydia started walking out of the woods

"Then I'm going home." She pointed to Kira and Liam "And I'm you two's ride."

Andrea waved at them, her face buried in her mother's journal, disregarding the note addressed to her, Andrea didn't know what she wanted the last words form her mother, she wasn't sure if the picture it painted of the woman she'd been fighting for was the one she wanted to see, so it be better not to look.

* * *

**5:30 pm**

The pack and Andrea gathered in the Clinic, Derek and Malia standing at the back of the room against the wall. Andrea drummed her fingers on the table

"It's a blood spell, what happens is the curse is cast on an area. I don't know if it'll work on the entire county, it's my mother's life work. And it's not finished but should it work any with inside the area can't perform magic and any witch outside the county can't perform magic against the county. But it's a temporary measure. There's a loophole, even without a definite way of reversing the curse, magic can be easily manipulated."

Stiles picked up the journal "So once you cast it you become powerless?"

Andrea shrugged "The spell hasn't been factory tested, it may not even work it could just kill me."

Stiles gawked at her, raising his eyebrows, Malia tilted her head "What?"

Andrea nodded "But that's the least of our problems, this isn't just our best option. It's our only one, the coven will strike back, nastier then anything I could do."

Scott nodded "Okay, do you need anything? Human sacrifice? Lamb's blood?"

Andrea eyed Liam "You told him about the sacrifice book?!" Liam shrugged, Andrea turned back to Scott

"Yes obviously I would chose a spell hat would involve everyone thinking I'm a monster, perfect logic Scott!" se flashed him a toothy grin "No, but I do need a map of California that has Beacon County labelled on it, a sharpie and your faith in me."

She picked up her journal and headed for the door "I'm going to get some of my own things."

Scott followed her out, grabbing her arm "Faith in you I don't have, I'm coming to."

She glared at him "Fine, let's go on an adventure to the pits of my creepy basement!"

She pointed at Lydia "Make sure whoever wants to witness is at my old house in… no at 7 30. Go eat dinner or something and I need the map and sharpie, those are important."

With that she shut the clinic door, dragging Scott with her.

* * *

He sat in the passenger seat of her car, his eyes kept flickering back to the locked door, then to her

"Oh god, if you're that nervous unlock it, the car just does that dipstick." She spat, rolling her eyes, clenching her hands on the steering wheel.

"Sorry." He muttered, she sighed "No matter, not like I'm nervous about my probable death and powerlessness. If you people wanted to kill me after tonight. You damn well could."

Scott frowned "We don't wanna kill you."

She glanced over at him before focusing back on the road "Really? So tying me up in magical rope then hitting me is okay cause you don't want me dead? Thanks Scott, refreshing."

"The ropes weren't my idea, and the punching was Derek." She pursed her lips

"Who's your beta now… you know you could have stopped that if you wanted to. You just didn't try."

Scott stared out the window "You didn't try to not kill Joanna." She raised her eyebrows

"Two can play that game Scott, and I have wayyyy more ammo. Think of all the cards I could pull, the people I could name whose deaths you felt responsible for. We've all been there. I've said this before maybe and I'll say it again. You. Are. NO. SAINT."

The emphasis on the last two words shut Scott up, but he didn't have a reply anyway. She was right, he knew it and so did she. So for a moment Andy was silent

"Sorry, but I'm not being hypocritical. I've done terrible things to, I'm not getting into it but I know the things you feel responsible for aren't your fault. I'm a horrible person."

Scott turned his head back towards her "You switch sides fast." She turned into the forest, parking under a tree.

"I'm ignoring that." she stated as she stepped out of the car. Scott followed her into the woods

"So this spell, is just gonna buy time?"

Andrea nodded kicking leaves as she walked "I hoped I bought some time by nearly killing Joanna, I'm not crazy. Despite complete psychotic rage my choking of her served a purpose."

"That probably made the… coven? Coven, want you dead more."

Andrea shrugged and gestured to her old home "Once you get inside ignore the wreckage, im not staying in my destroyed home. Im not Derek."

Scott followed her up the porch steps "He lives in the loft now."

Andy pushed open the door "That's also destroyed." She quipped.

As they walked in Andrea looked at nothing, whereas Scott took in everything. The scorched walls and floors, shattered picture frames, the remains of old furniture. Similar to what had taken place in the Hale house, but Scott knew this told a different story. He stood for a moment in the doorway, she motioned at the basement door

"Down here."

Scott stood next to the staircase as she shuffled around the room, pulling down different marked boxes and jars. She put them on the table before pulling a trunk out from under the book case, form it she grabbed a large wooden bowl and a dozen candles. Andrea glanced up at Scott

"Do me a favor, go upstairs then up the other stairs into the first room on your left, there's a locked case in there could you bring it down?"

Scott nodded and turned to run up the stairs, he glanced back at her

"I need those things if you want me to do this." She huffed.

Once Scott got upstairs the house appeared completely different. The walls and floor showed the years of abandonment, the white wallpaper was yellowing and the floors creaked and strained under every step. He eyed the room he'd been instructed to go into but before entering walked down a different hallway, as he stepped into it he instantly knew he'd made a mistake. Scott flew backwards slamming into the door of the room Andrea directed him to.

"Scott do what you're told!" he heard her call, he cursed himself knowing he should've realized Andrea would know if he didn't do what she asked. It was an invasion of her privacy anyways. The room he'd gone into as instructed was full of more books, but these weren't the same as the ones in the basement. He recognized most of them, a lot of fantasy. Harry Potter and a collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales jumped out at him. He could picture Andrea reading them either for enjoyment or to mock their depiction of magic, either way the shelf as cookbooks, encyclopedia's, Shakespeare and anything in between were a story in themselves. All this time Scott had been thinking of her as a witch, when really she was a girl who'd lost her family. Who probably sat engrossed in book's and watched TV. Ate dinner with her parent's every night before begging to stay up late. Scott frowned, just like him, Andrea used to live a semi normal life.

"McCall, you're taking forever! It's on the desk!" she yelled.

Scott shook himself out of his thoughts grabbed what he was looking for and went back downstairs.

"What's in this?" he asked as he handed it to her, she placed her hands on it muttering under her breath. The case popped open revealing various knives. Scott tensed, stepping away from her. Andrea scoffed

"Relax, they're not for you. It's a blood spell, I'm picking out which knife I'm going to slice my hand open with."

Scott nodded "Now what?" Andrea tossed him her car keys and her wallet.

"Go get two slices of cheese pizza, a small Caesar salad, a bottle of water and some food for yourself."

Scott raised his eyebrow "What are you doing?" she started opening up jars

"Preparing to perform a complicated spell and possibly for my imminent death. Also make sure I'm getting my map and sharpie."

Andy stared down at her mother's journal, tracing the floral pattern on the front with her fingers. She collapsed into the chair behind her as Scott left the room. She waited until she knew he'd be out of ear shot before jumping up and throwing her mother's journal across the room. Andy threw herself back into the chair as sobs stared to rack her body, like she'd been doing for years she pulled her knees into her chest and tried to calm down. Andrea took a moment to clear the image of her mother out of her head, with several deep breaths she regained her composure. Andy knew exactly what this spell entailed for her, what she did next depended on what the Coven decides to pull.

* * *

The pack and Deaton stood at the opposite end of the room facing Andy, she insisted they stay back, saying "It's magic who knows what can go wrong? Murphy's Law right? I always really liked physics."

"Murphy's law isn't physics." Stiles said, Andrea's eyes rose to meet his, she glowered at him then her eyes flicked over to Derek

"Do I have my sharpie and map?" he nodded walking over handing the two things to her. Andrea mumbled thanks as she spread the map out of the desk, using the sharpie to outline Beacon County placing the bowl to the left of it. She picked up a short, thin silver blade a placed it in the palm of her left hand.

"Before I do this I would like those who cannot heal to hide in the back corner behind those who can, in case of emergency your exits are, the 2 foot wide window above you and the stairs. Now please sit back relax and enjoy the show." Andrea expected at least one of them to laugh, no one did. She cleared her throat "Tough room. Alright let's get this show on the road."

Andy flipped open the journal, as she began to mumble the words she clenched her hand holding the blade into a fist. She grimaced but didn't break speech. As her blood dripped into the bowl mixing with who knows what else she put in there, the calm night picked up. The wind shaking the tree's outside. Andrea balled her fist even harder, and the spell became audible. The edges of the map started smoking then caught fire. Andrea screamed, doubling over her hand bleeding even more. The group opposite of her stayed still, when she talked about this being dangerous they thought she was exaggerating. As the wind started howling outside Andrea snapped back up into a standing position, screaming the incantation. The rest of the map slowly began to burn, Andrea's eyes darkened but the iris of her eye remained visible. Andrea kept going, but now her screams sounded more like pleas for help, tears began to roll down her cheeks. How much pain could she be in? If possible she squeezed harder around the knife, the wind outside howled like a hurricane, trees could be heard crashing down. The pack strained to look outside the tiny window, but Malia kept her eyes on Andrea.

"Guys! Is she supposed to be rising off the ground!?" she yelled, they turned back. Deaton was shocked.

"Andrea!" he called out.

Then just like that everything stopped, the wind, the screaming and the burning. Andrea hovered completely still tree feet off the ground, her arms went limp, the blade clattering to the floor. Her eyes stared unblinking at the ceiling, she stayed like this for a moment, before collapsing onto the floor, blood oozing form her mouth and nose.

**This one took a while to write, not gonna lie. I hope you're all still enjoying it so far, keep following, favoriting and reviewing! **


	7. Stay Still - Blessthefall

**Remember that All Time Low poster? Now it's kinda relevant. Also since we don't know what Claudia Stilinki did as a profession I have this head cannon that she was a nurse with Melissa and they were BFF's. Also little im going to put a reader discretion is advised thing on this chapter cause Stiles is gonna discuss how he felt after the Nogistune and it won't be pretty.**

**July 11, 10 30 am**

Stiles rubbed is hands together, slouched in the chair beside her bed. He hated hospitals, he hated sitting next to beds and in waiting rooms. He did it with his mom, Lydia, his father. He'd even been the one everyone was waiting on, being used to staying by the side of someone who might never wake up didn't make it easier time after time. Cerebral and internal bleeding, fluid in her lungs and cracks in every rib. There wasn't an actual explanation for her injuries other than Deaton saying "Magic can't be explained". Melissa wanted her immediately in surgery but instead Deaton had her falsify the injuries while he did god knows what.

"You know if this doesn't work you're gonna regret not letting them put her into surgery."

"I know Stiles." He said as he took the bag of saline solution off of her IV and replaced it with a dark green bottle of liquid he'd pulled out of his bag.

"What is that?" Deaton didn't answer as the liquid flowed down the tube connected to Andrea's arm, Stiles watched in awe as it crawled up the veins in her arm, slithering through her body like a snake. Andrea's eyes snapped open as the liquid crawled up her neck into her head. She gasped, bringing a hand up her chest.

"Whoa, oh my god. This is so weird." She mumbled, tears brewing in her eyes, Deaton backed up

"Andy, how are you feeling?" he asked, he was trying to be soothing, calm. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, playing with the rings on her fingers. Stiles stood up and walked to the side of her bed, crouching next to her. She didn't look at him, he pulled her hand into his, rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Andy, you're okay. How do you feel?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his, he studied them. They had more brown then green, the veins in her eyes flashed green as whatever Deaton had put into her circulated her body.

"Empty." She said, dropping her gaze, wiping her nose with her other hand. She smirked

"More so then usual. I'm powerless, I have to be." She trailed off at the end her face falling back, she looked lost.

Deaton nodded "What are you gonna do next?"

Andy shrugged "Whatever I guess." she glanced down at Stiles still rubbing her hand, she smiled slightly. He wasn't looking

"It all depends on what the coven does. I guess I could do something normal." She turned to face Stiles

"If you didn't have anything supernatural to worry about, for one day. What would you do?"

Stiles took a second to think. "I'd hang out with Scott. Actually I'd get discharged from the hospital."

Andrea nodded "Okayyy, but what if you didn't have any friends?"

Deaton picked up his bag "Andrea, you might be wrong on that one."

She rolled her eyes "I'm never wrong!" she called after Deaton as he left the room, once Melissa noticed he was finished, she raced in.

"I just need to check if…" she trailed off upon noticing her hand in Stiles's

"Umm… do you want me to come back?" Stiles jumped up

"Uhh no, actually, Andy I'll wait outside." He said while avoiding Melissa's prying eyes.

"I'll a uh, drive you home." He said while trying to back out of the room.

He backed into a wall.

* * *

Derek picked the final book up off the floor

"Are you sure she'll appreciate her house being cleaned? Even I don't understand what this was for."

Lydia threw her broom back into the closet it came from.

"Because since she got here she's been helping us. And she nearly died last night, for us. And she doesn't have anyone, so I'm being nice, also I want her to tell me more about banshees."

Derek nodded, Malia and Kira came down the stairs

"We didn't go into any of the rooms. Like you asked." Malia said jumping down the last two steps.

"Does Melissa think she's gonna live?" Kira asked, looking at Lydia. What she meant was "Can you tell if she's gonna die?"

"I think Deaton's doing something." Lydia responded, Derek nodded

"Where's Scott? And Liam?" Malia asked

"The hospital." Kira replied "I think Liam's stepdad wanted to see him and Scott is waiting for Stiles." She continued

"So can we leave?" Malia asked, Kira hit her friend on the shoulder "That's not how to ask to leave someplace, but we can go."

The two of them headed for the door "Lydia?"

The redhead gazed around the room, focusing on the stairs. "Hang on." she said while walking up the stairs. Derek, Malia and Kira exchanged glances before falling Lydia up the stairs, Lydia sighed

"I said hang on." She snapped as she ran up the rest. Lydia was used to hearing whispers, unintelligible words, leading her to where she should be. But sounds, a door being opened and someone walking into a room. Someone falling to the floor a gasp. Running, slamming the door, starting the car. Lydia ran at a door flinging it open.

Just a bedroom, probably the one Andy was using. There was a duffle bag open at the foot of the bed, some books on the nightstand and a laptop charging on the bed. An open door on the other side of the room into a bathroom. Nothing out of place, nothing unusual. Lydia walked in, she felt cold, uneasy. She knelt down on the floor looking under the bed, then up at the ceiling, nothing. She opened the closet then the bathroom, checking behind the shower curtain,

"Lydia!" Derek called

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" she yelled back.

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked out of the room, wondering why this happened, she had always been right, she was so sure. Lydia was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the door shut behind her as she made her way back downstairs.

* * *

"Do you wanna go home?" Scott asked, looking at Andy through the rear-view mirror of Stiles's jeep. She stared out the window

"To about a hundred spell books? No, not really." There was a new bitterness in her voice. Stiles frowned

"Do you want to do something normal people do?" She met his eyes through the mirror

"Yes, yes I do." She said, leaning forward so her face was right between the two seats. Scott frowned

"Like work, I need to go to the clinic." Stiles nodded

"I know, I know. Aren't you paying attention, that's where we are?" Scott looked out the window

"Oh." He deadpanned, both Stiles and Andrea laughed. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later Stiles."

Their laughter quickly died out, Andrea climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" she said, Stiles was surprised, she looked inquisitive, excited almost happy. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard

"Music store?" she nodded "Ok, yeah. Can we get food later?"

Stiles smiled, "Yeah, I have a favorite restaurant. We'll go."

* * *

**12 30 pm**

They spent nearly two hours in the music store, while browsing they discovered how similar they're taste in music was. Discussing their favorite artists and recommending new ones. In the end they each bought a CD they never heard that the other one had recommended. Stiles walked out with a copy of _Second hand Rapture _by _Ms Mr _and Andrea left with _So Wrong It's Right_ by _All Time Low_. He took her to a restaurant around the corner, he used to go to with his mom on her lunch breaks. It was a simple little dinner, Andrea sipped on soup while Stiles for lack of a better word attacked a sub sandwich

"What I didn't eat breakfast!" he said in response to her scrutinizing gaze

"I'm not judging you." She said while smirking, the sarcasm evident, raising her hands in defense.

Once they finished in the dinner, Stiles turned to her

"Where do you wanna go?" She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Honestly? I'd like to go for a walk in the woods without any sort of supernatural purpose."

Stiles nodded "Yeah, I guess that's not an uhh. Not a terrible idea. There are some hiking trails near the school, we use them for track. Actually I hate those ones, there was this thing with the coach and Malia.."

Andrea cut him off "You're rambling, are you forgetting that I know everything? There are some up closer to the Hale House, there's a pretty river and stuff. Let's go there? Or no where we don't have to go into the woods. That was actually the worst idea I've come up with in a while."

Stiles started waving his hands around "No, no noooo. No it's not. OK? Get in the jeep."

"What no?! I changed my mind, it's not good, too much murder!"

He pointed at the vehicle "Jeeeeep, now."

She sighed and clambered into the beaten up car.

* * *

Stiles and Andrea walked side by side through the woods.

"I've really only been in here in fall. It's different now." Stiles pointed out.

Everything was green and alive as opposed to the fall and winters he'd spent chasing around Scott and various were wolves and Kanima's it was a nice change.

"Yeah, I get that. My dad used to try and teach me how to fish with my…" she trailed off, taking a seat on the ground. Stiles sat down next her, she stared at the river. Something in her eyes shifted, another emotion he hadn't seen on her yet. Loss, grief. With all that he knew about her past he didn't understand how she didn't look like this every second of every day. Stiles was always trying not to. He grabbed her hand, this time intertwining her fingers with his.

"My dad tried to teach me to fish once, I knocked over the bait and fell in the river. Then he tried chess instead, that I was good at."

She smiled "I'm no good at chess, probably why my life's such a mess."

Stile shrugged "You're not alone in that."

She picked up a rock and tossed it into the water "I'm alone in most things."

"You shouldn't have to be."

Stiles replied, keeping his hand locked with hers. He was fairly certain she was pretending not to notice the fact that they were holding hands, Stiles didn't care. Any level of comfort she could get right now was important. She turned towards him, tucking her legs under her body

"You look like you have a question." Stiles shook his head

"Nope, nothing. Why do people always think that?" she raised her eyebrows

"You have a question, what is it?" Stiles kept a hold on her hand and shifted his body so he was facing her

"You woke up this morning, basically completely different then you were yesterday. You're showing actual human emotions in front of other people. Why?"

She wriggled her hand out of his and preoccupied herself with shredding blades of grass.

"All the things I've done, have been directly related to magic, the memories are linked with it. Physiologically people remember events because of the feeling attached to them. I don't have that power anymore, I have no idea where it is or how this works but it feels like there's a gaping hole inside of me where all those memories and frankly emotional detachment are living. I'm not really connected to those feelings and those memories. I'm not in tune with all the things that make me realize I don't deserve to consider myself human. So I'm acting like one cause for the time being I can."

Stiles starred at her, noticing the way the light was catching her eyes, the greens and gold colors seemed brighter but it almost seemed like there was something behind them, something dark. She seemed brighter, but she wasn't. Stiles grabbed both of her hands

"You're killing all the grass." He said, noticing that she was linking her fingers on both hands in with his. He took his moment to voice what he thought about everything she just said

"No one cares what you've done. Okay? You deserve to have human feelings and let them show. You don't have to worry about magic right now, about what you've done; so don't. After I was unpossessed I wanted to die. I don't anymore but it was the nightmares, the flashbacks. I still get them, I imagine myself driving that sword through Allison. It's my fault she's dead, and looking back there is so much I regret. We weren't nearly as close of friends as we could've been, and that's never gonna happen now, and everyone the oni killed because of me. I don't exactly deserve to be having any real human happiness but I don't' care."

Stiles blinked away tears that had welled in his eyes, she starred at the ground

"First of all that wasn't technically you and secondly I killed my brother so tell me I deserve to feel human? Explain that to me again." She was angry

Andrea stood up pulling away from Stiles glaring at everything, he jumped up right next to her. He knew there was some terrible explanation for that, and he wanted to know it.

"See this is the you I kind of know, very angry, very detached." He put his hand on her shoulder

"You don't' need to tell me anything about that, not unless you want to." But Stiles really wanted to know, she wasn't a complete psychopath, Stiles was sure that much.

She started shaking, he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Andy, hey Andy it's okay. I'm sure whatever happened was an accident, or not your fault or out of your control somehow."

She calmed down, Stiles waited for her to push him away, but she didn't.

"It was an accident but it was my accident. Our parents just died I didn't understand why I had so much power." She trailed off, Stiles could piece together the rest, like a were wolf on their first full moon, no control.

She spoke in monotone into Stiles's shoulder, but he could tell she was crying. He backed up so he could look at her

"Everyone kills someone, metaphorically or not. That's just life, that's just the life that we have to live."

Andrea wiped her eyes "Yeah well I'd like a refund on my life, it's broken and shitty."

Stiles pulled her into another hug "Trust me I understand that."

* * *

How they moved on to a different topic of conversation neither of them understands, but hand in hand they wandered for hours along the river until turning around and headed back to the jeep. Finally Stiles bothered to check his phone to find that there was nothing important or life threatening. Andrea had one good day out of the string of terrible ones, she couldn't begin to describe how good that felt. And even while driving Stiles didn't let go of her hand. That felt good to. The two of them met Scott, Liam and Lydia for dinner. Then Stiles grabbed her hand again and drove her home, he walked her inside and hugged her goodnight. Then the good day ended.

* * *

Andy shut the door behind Stiles, still smiling it seemed like for that entire day she'd been happy, aside from the moment by the river. Unfortunately Andrea was powerless, meaning she wasn't in tune with the supernatural the way were-wolves were, the way Lydia was. She locked the door of her house and practically skipped up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her turning around she frowned, there was a beautifully wrapped box on her bed. Quickly she searched the rest of her room and found nothing suspicious but she knew magic when she saw it. Andrea ran back downstairs and grabbed the broom and used to tug at the ribbons tying the box together. It slowly opened, at first Andrea didn't understand how the magic could be working, but she ran back through the spell. No magic inside Beacon County, no magic directed at Beacon County. And the part she didn't mention to anyone else, the castor is powerless wherever whenever until the spell is reversed with their live blood. Once the lid had slid completely off, the room seemed to burst with light, a voice filled Andrea's head. She fell to the floor clutching her head

_Your pathetic spell can save the town and apparently it can stop me from killing its people, I wanted to make a demonstration with the banshee but it didn't work, you've made the mistake of starting to care, and you've made the mistake of making yourself human. So come to us, let us reverse the spell, we can salvage the population I promise you. Or die, because I'm sure that if you are gone then so is the curse that protects this County. You can save the people if you're smart Andrea, make the right choice. You said you weren't any good at chess but you know your next move. Because if you don't we will find a way to kill EVERYONE, and haven't you lost enough? It's up to you to kill or save the people you care for, it always is isn't it? Such a shame you grow so attached so fast, for someone who claims they shouldn't feel._

Andrea gasped, she knew what she had to do, and it proved Harriet wrong so bonus points there. Her mother's spell was complex and seemingly designed for the very circumstance Andrea was in. It was too weird how perfect it was. But Andrea wouldn't find out why her mother made it this way, but she knew how to utilize it.

**The rest of this story is the most evil thing I have ever done, I have the rest of the chapters all planned out (don't worry there's quite a few) but I'm trying to make this move the way the seasons do, quick and thought out, every detail matters sort of thing. I'd love some feedback on how I'm doing **** I hope this is continued to be enjoyed!**


	8. Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars

_**Previously **_

_**Lydia was used to hearing whispers, unintelligible words, leading her to where she should be. But sounds, a door being opened and someone walking into a room. Someone falling to the floor a gasp. Running, slamming the door, starting the car.**_

_**Later**_

_**You can save the people if you're smart Andrea, make the right choice. You said you weren't any good at chess but you know your next move. Because if you don't we will find a way to kill EVERYONE, and haven't you lost enough? It's up to you to kill or save the people you care for, it always is isn't it? Such a shame you grow so attached so fast, for someone who claims they shouldn't feel.**_

_**Andrea gasped, she knew what she had to do, and it proved Harriet wrong so bonus points there.**_

**Reader discretion is advised.**

**July 11****th**** 9 30 pm**

Andrea sprinted out of her room slamming the door behind her. She tore down the stairs, her choice was clear. Not ideal but clear. Save Beacon Hills, save everyone, spite the woman who'd taken everything from her. She stopped at the door outside, but did this let her win? Because if it did Harriet could have her victory. Andrea couldn't care less, no one else had to die. Not because of her. She grabbed her car keys off the table next to the door ran outside, shivering. It was cold for July, fitting for the night Andrea thought. She quickly unlocked her car and slid inside, tossing her phone onto the passenger seat. She started her car, backing out of the driveway.

"No one's gonna save me now." She muttered, speeding down the road and away from Beacon Hills.

* * *

Lydia rubbed her temples, most nights she'd spend dealing with the supernatural or doing homework. Right now she had neither to think about, so why a headache? She sighed and walked into her bathroom, turning on the taps. Running a bath seemed nice, maybe she'd finally use the bubble bath her mother had given her last Christmas. She heard tires squealing outside, her mother was out, and said she wouldn't be back until alter. Lydia ran to her window and peered outside.

Nothing no cars, she backed away from the window. She shouldn't be hearing things like this, Lydia knows she should have voices in her head. Was there going to be a car crash outside tonight? How was this relevant? She pinched the bridge of her nose, the pain in her head worsening. Lydia shut her curtains and walked back into her bathroom. The sound of the bathtub filling seemed deafening, the water pouring in sounded like crashing, like screaming. She shut it off and slid down onto the floor.

"Think Lydia." She muttered, she had the ability to figure out what the sounds mean. She had to, someone's life always, depended on it.

She dipped her fingers into the tub, it was freezing. She realized she'd let the cold water run as opposed to the hot.

"What the hell?" she whispered as she sat up to look in the tub. The water was dark, murky. Like a lake, or river. Lydia sat back onto the floor clutching her head. She thought about earlier in Andy's house, a car starting then now, tires screeching, and a crash. The water running cold, she turned to look at it again, still dark. Lydia stood up and backed out of her bathroom, she was terrified. But she wasn't going to scream. Instead she grabbed a jacket, her car keys and her phone and ran downstairs and out of the house. She wasn't going to scream, she wasn't going to aimlessly drive to a dead body. Lydia dialed Stiles. He picked up right away

"Lydia? Are you okay?" Lydia frowned, hating how it had become standard to assume something was always wrong.

"I want you to call Andy. Like now!" Lydia could practically see Stiles confusion

"Why what it is? Banshee thing? Are you going to her house?"

Lydia climbed into her car.

"I doubt it and I'm hanging up so you can call her." Lydia moved to hang up

"Lydia! Be careful, I'm calling Scott."

"Andy first, Stiles, just do it!" with that she ended the call. Starting the car, just like every other time she had no one idea where she was going, but she was getting there fast.

* * *

Andy clutched the steering wheel. Jumping as her phone rang, she turned on the Bluetooth in her car, frowning at the caller ID.

"Hey Stiles." She said, attempting to sound as happy and normal as possible.

"Andy! Are you okay? Lydia wanted me to call you, where are you. I'm driving to your house."

"No point in that, I'm not there." Her voice shifted, she sounded, hollow

"Andy? Where are you, what's going on?!" he was frantic, worried about Lydia finding a dead body then realizing the body could be Andy's.

"You know, I love driving at night. No one's on the road, space to go as fast as you want. Go as far away as you want." She continued, doing nothing to satisfy his worry.

"Are you leaving because you need power? You're fine here, safe." He tried explaining.

"I lied to everyone. I don't have power anywhere, but that's not the point. I got a very clear message form the coven. And what they don't know I'm taking full advantage of."

"Andy what the hell are you doing?"

"The curse can only be lifted using blood form the living body of the person who cast the spell. The coven doesn't know this, they think their big ultimatum is to have me turn myself in and they reverse the spell then they'll spare the people or they find a different way to kill us all. They think the curse is bound to my life. But it's bound to my power, my power ends with my bloodline. My bloodline ends with me."

Stiles was silent for a moment. She knew he understood what she was about to do.

"Andy, there's a different way around this, there has to be. You don't have to die, okay? You deserve to live." His said, trying to calm himself down.

Andy sighed "Stiles it's not about what I do and do not deserve it's about the people she's threatening to kill. No one else is dying because of me. I have the power to stop it so I'm going to. Don't pretend you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't! I'd give myself some time to find a different way! A better way! Andy don't do this. I'd ask for help! You came here for help, let us help you!"

She bit her tongue, he sounded desperate, and she figured he cared a little about her. But not this much.

"To bad Stiles. Cause I'm about to drive myself off a bridge."

"No Andy-" she hung up on him. And tightened her grip on the wheel. There was probably a more efficient way to end her own life, but this was an accident. Driving to fast on a back road at night. Anyone could make this mistake. And that's who Andy wanted to be, just any human.

* * *

It's said that when you're dying your entire life flashes before your eyes. The longer it takes for you to die the more flashbacks you get. Andrea didn't know anything about this river. All she knew was that once she jerked her steering wheel to the right and drove off the bridge she screamed. Because this was no accident and weather blunt force trauma or drowning killed her she didn't need to have air in her lungs and because she was scared, she didn't really want to die young but she didn't want to keep getting blood on her hands, and she was in too deep now.

She let go of her steering wheel and opened her eyes as she sank. So it wasn't going to be quick. She let more air out of her lungs. Her car hit the bottom pretty quick, the roof of the vehicle couldn't be more than a few feet under the surface. Andrea could turn this around, the car was filled with water the pressure was equal, she could open a door but she wouldn't and now every survival instinct she had was screaming. But she wasn't moving, it might be about time she died anyway. The find out what was waiting on the other side, questions for her mother may be answered, an apology to all the people she killed, or just nothing. Which was what she liked to think she deserved. A part of her today believed that she could have more, be more. She shut her eyes, wishing she had apologized to Stiles on the phone, because he'd forget about her but, she was dying and that meant she'd never get to forget about him, because he kept her close for one day. Her last day.

* * *

_ A girl ran through the forest, the wind the trees. Leaves dancing around her tiny body. She was 5, her blonde hair was in two braids at the side of her head. She was laughing and smiling, not a care in the world. Her father ran behind her scooping her up and swinging her around, her mother stood across the clearing holding her year old son. _

"_She's gonna be powerful." She said, her father put her down, she continued to spin around the forest. _

"_She's gonna be safe." She heard her dad say, completely oblivious to the turmoil surrounding her family. Her mother smiled_

"_Of course, nothing will get in the way of that._

_ Now she was older, 9 and she was learning how to grow flowers, how to create sparks and droplets of water. How to make the wind blow around her. Magic in its purest most innocent form, she smiled, her hair still long, in a ponytail at the back of her head, the way her mother did her own hair. One day she'd learn how to shake the ground the flower grew from, turn a spark into an inferno, and create tidal waves or hurricanes. Then she'd be gifted with one, that's what she was taught. That was the lie she didn't know she was being told. She was just a 9 year old girl always being told she'd be great, she'd be beautiful, she'd be smart and that she'd be lovely, that she'd be just like her mother._

_Then everything went dark, the girl was standing in a bathroom washing blood off her hands, she was 13. She grabbed pair of scissors and cut her hair. She felt like the ground was shaking beneath her feet, like the inferno, like a tidal wave had crashed all over her life leaving everything in pieces, she felt like the simple breeze of yesterday became the hurricane that looked like her future. She wasn't great, beautiful, smart or lovely. She decided she'd be bad, dangerous, cunning and vengeful. She decided that she'd died. She wasn't her mother, she was a monster._

_At 16 the blood on her hands, never dried. The pain never stopped and her power couldn't drown in out. She let her conscience see the light of day. She broke down, she shattered things and cracked the ground. She picked a different path, she wanted to be great, beautiful, smart and lovely. Not the monster she'd grown into. She could try, for once really try to help. She didn't need to be selfish, so she decided she didn't need to matter, that she didn't need to stay alive to finish what she started._

_She was smiling, everything seemed brighter, like putting the flash on a camera, the darkness was still there but you couldn't see it. Stiles was holding her hand, nothing seemed too bad, and the absence of power drowned out her pain. She felt like she had friends, like she wasn't a monster, just a human girl like the 9 year old. Who had yet to learn how to set the fires that would kill, who had yet to discover the girl who didn't want to be saved._

* * *

Lydia sped down the roadway, the sound of water running getting louder and louder until she saw it. The bridge, the old guardrail torn apart. The moonlight bathing the entire area in an eerie glow. She stopped and got out of her car, the world was silent. She screamed, the scream she'd held back in her home. Lydia ran over to the edge of the bridge, she could see the car just below the surface. She ran to the other side of the bridge then down the bank, there she pulled out her phone dialed 911 then tossed it onto the ground ignoring the operator. Lydia Martin could predict death, but that didn't mean she could save a life. She pulled of her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

"You can be the hero this time." She whispered to herself. She couldn't save Allison and she couldn't' save any of the people she screamed for. But that could change, Lydia's scream could be a warning instead of the sound of a funeral.

Lydia Martin dove into the water.


	9. Down By the River - Milky Chance

_**Previously: **_

"_**You can be the hero this time." She whispered to herself. She couldn't save Allison and she couldn't' save any of the people she screamed for. But that could change, Lydia's scream could be a warning instead of the sound of a funeral. Lydia Martin dove into the water.**_

**July 11****th**** 9 45 pm**

The water shocked Lydia, she expected it to be cold. She didn't expect it to be like liquid ice. Lydia opened her eyes, she thought that might hurt but it didn't. The water was surprisingly light, she could see clearly. Andrea's car had fallen maybe 15 feet in front of Lydia, she swam back up for air moving herself over to the car. Lydia's teeth started to chatter, her feet and hands were going numb. The cold must have something to do with Andrea because this shouldn't be happening, and she couldn't stay in this water much longer. Lydia dove down again. She swam down to the door, she saw Andrea through the window, her eyes shut, mouth slightly open. Lydia didn't know if she could save her. Humans are only supposed to be able to go for 3 minutes without oxygen. Lydia prayed the door wasn't locked, she tried it. It was. Lydia went back up for air, starting to panic. She kicked the side of the car, she didn't feel the pain it should have caused.

"Shit!" she screamed and dove back down this time to the bottom of the river.

Lydia picked up a rock, if his didn't work nothing would. She couldn't kick the window in, not without a sharp edge. This would have to do. She pulled herself to the window, using one hand to brace herself against the car, she used the other to slam the rock against the window. The first time nothing happened, Lydia tried again, the window chipped, then again it start to crack, a third time the window looked like a spider wed, Lydia shut her eyes and slammed the rock into the window. It shattered, the glass floating inside the car. Lydia needed air, she pushed herself back to the surface gasped and dove back down. She grabbed Andy, relishing in the fact that her seatbelt wasn't on. One less obstacle. Andrea was heavier then Lydia had expected, Lydia hooked her arms around Andy's chest and kicked to the surface, she gasped, struggling to keep Andy's head above water. But the other girl didn't do anything. She stayed limp in Lydia's arms. Lydia fought her way to the shore dragging Andy up next to her. She heard sirens, her call had worked an ambulance was coming. Lydia situated herself kneeling over Andy and started CPR. Every time she did a compression more water came up from her lungs. Lydia was shivering, her lips had taken a blue tint. There were tiny cuts all over her arms and hands from the glass, the same ones Andy. Lydia blinked as black dots started to fill her vision, she took a deep breathe trying to stay conscious. How had it been so cold? She heard the ambulance stop at the bridge, Lydia screamed. She heard voices, people running. Lydia shut her eyes. It was so cold, she was so tired.

* * *

Lydia woke up in an ambulance, several paramedics at her side, there was an IV in her arm

"What's? Andy… What's going on?" the woman next to her rubbed Lydia's hand

"You're gonna be fine. Ok? What's your name?" Lydia tried to shake the fogginess form her head, everything seemed like a haze. She hadn't felt like this since after Peter attacked her at homecoming.

"Lydia. Lydia Martin." She answered, the woman nodded.

"Lydia, can you tell me what happened?" Lydia frowned

"Andy? What happened to Andy?" The other woman turned to a different paramedic

"What's happening to the other girl?" The other one, a man by the sound of his voice adjusted Lydia's IV

"I'm not sure, I don't think it's going well. She needs to get to a hospital. They think she was out of oxygen for at least 10 minutes."

'10 minutes?' Lydia thought, she thought she got there faster, everything seemed so fast. But it had taken at least a couple minutes for Lydia to actually get Andrea out of the car, much less to shore. The man went to Lydia's other side.

"Can you tell us what happened? You're on the way to the hospital right now and you're gonna spend the night but you're okay? No permanent damage."

Lydia sat up, the woman shook her head "Lie back down. The water was cold, right out of a spring."

Lydia nodded, that must have been why it was so cold.

"Umm, we were driving out of town, we were gonna spend the night in a hotel a town over. She went ahead. She must have lost control. I called 911 then I went in after her."

The woman nodded "That was incredibly brave of you, but you should have waited for us, you put yourself in serious harm."

Lydia glared at the paramedic "I knew that when I jumped in, but I wasn't going to let her die."

The paramedics returned to fiddling with various instruments. The man picked up the radio receiver.

"They're rushing her into surgery once they get to the hospital. She has several broken ribs, she's still unconscious. But she's breathing again, but she keeps coughing up blood. Do we have a name?"

The male paramedic nodded "We think Andy, I'm guessing that's short for something? We have Lydia Martin, inform her family." The man on the other end of the line muttered something Lydia couldn't make out before hanging up.

"We'll be at the hospital soon, okay Lydia?" Lydia nodded, wondering how in the hell she was going to explain this to her mother. Who damn well knew Lydia was not going anywhere with anyone.

"Wait, my phone? Where's my phone?" the woman pulled it out of her pocket

"I thought you might want it. But you can't make any calls now. Its protocol, as soon as we get you into a patient room, you can."

Lydia glowered at both of them.

* * *

Stiles had called everyone, they met him at the loft.

"What did she say, exactly?" Kira asked

"She essentially said that the curse is tied to her life and power, so if she dies then it stays in place forever."

Scott frowned "But if she gets her power back the curse is lifted?"

Stiles shrugged "I guess. With her blood she said something about her blood or her bloodline. I guess her power follows her bloodline? I have no idea, I was focussing more on trying to get her not to drive off a bridge!"

Stiles yelled, he leaned against the table rubbing his hands over his face.

"And you have no idea where she went? Where they went?" Liam asked. Stiles shook his head

"And Lydia isn't answering any of us."

"Call your dad." Malia offered. Stiles shook his head again, it's seemed that was all her was doing.

"If something happened involving Lydia he'd call me, or at least one of us."

Just as he finished he and Scott's phones rang. Scott picked up first

"Mom?!"

"**Scott! Lydia and Andrea are here, they're taking her into surgery. They don't think she's gonna make it. Scott, they said she lost control and drove off a bridge."**

Scott glanced over at Stiles on the phone with his dad.

"Yeah something like that, we'll get to the hospital. Wait! What about Lydia?"

"**She's fine, slightly hypothermic, she's spending the night just in case."**

"Ok, mom, Love you on my way." Scott pulled the phone away from his ear

"**Scott!"**

"Yeah mom?"

"**That want to induce a coma. They think she was deprived of oxygen for too long to survive, I tried to get a word in but… no one was listening."**

"I'll be there soon." Scott said, hanging up on his mother. Slowly he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Stiles

"Surgerycomawe'vegottogo." Stiles muttered headed for the door, the others followed. Kira frowned

"How does a coma help anything, and what made her do this?" she asked

Stiles yanked the loft door open "I have no idea, I think she was being threatened. She said something about a very clear message form the coven." He stated running out of the loft, Scott close behind him.

* * *

Lydia sat cross legged, twiddling her thumbs on the hospital bed, listening to her mother question her. So far she hadn't had a problem keeping her mother out of the supernatural. Scott had this problem, Stiles did with his father. But the Sherriff and Melissa knew now, Kira's mother was a Kitsune, Mr. Tate left Malia be, simply ate breakfast and dinner with her, drove her places and told her he loves her. Liam would have issues with his parents soon enough, really Mason was his problem. But so far Natalie Martin had been oblivious, aside from the outbreak at the school and her mother's ashes she'd remained uninvolved. That would have to change.

"Well Lydia? I've been talking for the last 5 minutes and you haven't said a word! You've been distant for months! And I allowed it, I figured after Jackson leaving and Allison's death you'd be out of it. But this is ridiculous! Just because you're 18 now doesn't mean you can shut me out? And you never explained what happened at the lake house with my mother's ashes, how they weren't ashes. Explanation for all of this now."

Natalie demanded, Lydia stayed silent, staring at her hands. Bringing her mother into this would put her in danger, her father had left. Lydia didn't need her mother dead to. Natalie huffed

"Lydia the doctors say you're fine so there is no reason not to answer me! And don't pretend you don't know that I know about you constantly finding dead bodies. What is going on with you!?"

Lydia still didn't say anything. Natalie tried a different approach. Crouching in front of her daughter's bed, putting a hand on Lydia's knee.

"Lydia, you are always getting into these terrible situations. I'm your mother, I need to protect you."

Lydia lifted her head, looking her mother in the eyes "What if I said I'm trying to protect you."

Natalie stood back up "Lydia what are you talking about?! What have you gotten yourself into?!"

Lydia took a breath "Scott will explain it, so will the Sherriff and Melissa. But right now there dealing with something more important. I promise you will understand everything tomorrow."

"LYDIA?!" Natalie at this point wasn't bothering to hide her anger.

"Mom, trust me. Tomorrow!"

Natalie left the room shaking her head at her daughter.

* * *

Melissa normally wasn't part of surgery, unfortunately this time she was. Passing various instruments to the doctors. At first Melissa only knew she had broken ribs, not that the ribs had punctured a lung. But the doctors fixed it, that's their job. Once the surgery was over they wheeled Andrea into a privet room, across form Lydia's. Melissa placed an IV in her arm.

"Are you going to induce a coma?" she asked the Doctor stared at Andy

"I want you to organize a CT scan ASAP. Page me when she's in, she's young. She could still pull through, but we need to know if there's brain damage."

Melissa nodded, the doctor turned to leave the room.

"Oh, could you make sure that the Sherriff knows that she's in here. Her friends. They'll want to know she's alive."

He nodded and left the room.

Scott, Derek and Liam stood at the foot of Andy's bed while Stiles, Malia and Kira spoke to Lydia. The Sherriff talked with Melissa in the hall.

"So you're about to get her into a CT scan, and they're going to determine whether or not they are going to put her into a coma?" he clarified. Melissa nodded

"And she's not going to wake up before then, I've called Deaton. He's on his way. But I need to get her in the next 5 minutes and bring her down to get the scan."

"Deaton healed her before? After she became powerless?" he asked

Melissa nodded, the Sherriff sighed "And I still don't understand any of this. I mean she got here what? 5 days ago? This has happened so fast." Melissa approached the doorway into Andrea's room

"It always does though, doesn't it? And who knows how long a, threat has been building before she even got here." She said entering the room

"I need to take her down in the next couple of minutes."

Scott looked over at his mother "Did you call Deaton?"

She nodded "He should be here."

"Here he comes." Derek said, looking at the door. Deaton rushed in

"I take it I don't have very long?" Melissa shook her head in response. He rushed over to the IV and pulled a needle out of his pocket, injecting it into the IV. Stiles came into the room

"I caught Lydia up on why she drove off a bridge. Is that gonna fix her again?" Stiles pointed at the IV, green liquid flowing into her arm.

Deaton frowned "Maybe."

Stiles frowned "Nothing's happening, last time you could see all her veins and stuff."

Nothing happened to Andrea, Malia tilted her head "Is she supposed to wake up?"

Melissa checked her pager "I have to bring her down now, or else she won't get the scan."

Deaton checked Andrea's vitals. "It's not working." Stiles walked over to him

"What? Why not?" Deaton stepped away from the bed. The rest of the room was silent.

"I think her body's rejecting it because Andrea has made it clear she does not want to stay alive. Last time she was fighting to live, she's not anymore."

Scott sighed "She thinks she's protecting us?"

Stiles bit his thumbnail "Technically she is. I mean if she's dead really no one can do anything to Beacon County."

Melissa started to move Andy's bed "Wait Beacon County? Something's happening to the entire county?"

Scott nodded "I'll explain tomorrow, get her the scan."

Melissa looked shocked at she wheeled Andrea out of the room.

Derek looked over at Deaton "What do we do if the put her in a coma?"

Deaton picked up his bag "She's essentially human now, if she has brain damage and is rejecting supernatural treatment. It's up to doctors. And I don't think there's much we can do."

Stiles walked out of the room "I'm gonna sit with Lydia. She thinks she has to tell her mom about, everything."

Scott frowned, glancing back over at where Andy's bed was. This was out of his control now. He hated not having control.

* * *

Andrea lay comatose in the hospital room. Lydia lay asleep across the hallway. Tossing and turning, the rest of the pack had gone home. Except for Stiles and Scott, who lay asleep in the waiting room. Stiles sprawled across three chairs, Scott hunched over on the floor beneath him. Neither of them so much as twitched as a very large man in hospital scrubs walked past them. He walked into Andrea's room, Lydia kept tossing and turning in her bed. With every step the man took towards Andy Lydia grew more restless. As he grabbed her bed Lydia snapped awake sitting up. She peered through her window into Andy's room. She saw the man, she didn't recognize him and who was going to bother her? She's comatose. Lydia stood up, wincing at the cold floors on her feet. She crept across her room and out into the hallway as he wheeled Andrea out of her room.

"Hey, what are you doing? She's my friend." Lydia said, trying to shake the grogginess from her voice. The man frowned

"Lydia Martin? They warned me about you" Lydia opened her mouth to scream, but in the blink of an eye he brought his arm up slamming her in the temple. She collapsed, he grabbed her tossing her onto the gurney next to Andy. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing blue eyes.

**Longer update time but with Christmas approaching, like 3 days my life got hectic, so I might find time to update until the New Year. I apologize in advance if this proves true. Happy Holidays Everyone! **


	10. The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance

_**Previously: Lydia stood up, wincing at the cold floors on her feet. She crept across her room and out into the hallway as he wheeled Andrea out of her room.**_

"_**Hey, what are you doing? She's my friend." Lydia said, trying to shake the grogginess from her voice. The man frowned**_

"_**Lydia Martin? They warned me about you" Lydia opened her mouth to scream, but in the blink of an eye he brought his arm up slamming her in the temple. She collapsed, he grabbed her tossing her onto the gurney next to Andy. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing blue eyes.**_

**July 12****th**** 2 30 am**

Lydia stirred awake, her head pounding. She lay still, taking a moment to absorb her surroundings. They seemed strikingly familiar. Like the decoration of the room was similar to one she'd been in before. She couldn't put her finger on it. She brought her hand up to the side of her head, pressing slightly. She winced and looked at her hand. No blood, which she supposed was a good sign. Lydia sat up, the room spinning slightly. She took a moment to steady herself. Across the room on the chair was a pair of jeans, some underwear and a t-shirt. Lydia furrowed her brow. First of all she never wore jeans, secondly whose clothes were these and third she still had no shoes. Probably some kind of ploy to keep her inside this house. On the table next to her was an empty glass and what she discovered was a sealed bottle of aspirin. She picked up the glass and the bottle and walked into the bathroom. She frowned, when her hair got wet, it got curly. And tangled, Lydia understood her hair was the least of her issues but she couldn't help but be annoyed by it. She filled up the glass, took the aspirin and rifled through the draws for a hair tie. She found one, Lydia anticipated some sort of violence in her near future and decided her hair out of her face might be a good idea. If she could run at a Berserker with a baseball bat she could take on whatever was in this house. Quickly she changed and looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon. Nothing, obviously. She had another glass of water and walked over to the door pressing her ear to it. All she could hear was the ringing in her own head, the aspirin hadn't kicked in. Lydia searched the room a second time, her eyes falling on the chair. Sure it would make a lot of noise but she could break it. Despite the complete horror of rescuing Andy from a submerged car to learn she had to be comatose and now kidnapped. Lydia had still rescued her from a car that was underwater. Despite the situation she had a bit more confidence that she was capable of more things physically then she gave herself credit for. Lydia grabbed the chair, placing it sideways on the floor, using her hands to keep it in place she brought her foot down on one of the legs, cracking it. She did this again, the leg broke off. She picked it up and held it like a baseball bat. Lydia expected footsteps or someone bursting in trying to kill her. Dead silence. She guessed the werewolf hadn't stuck around if no one heard that. Lydia tried the door, finding it unlocked. She nearly gasped when she saw the hallway.

This was Andy's house, that's why it was familiar, she'd seen the inside of her room. Lydia stepped out of the room, makeshift weapon first. She heard nothing, except her feet on the floor. Lydia stepped to the side pushing the door into Andy's room open. It was empty aside from a gift box on the bed and a broom on the floor, neither of these things should be there. So there had to be a reason they were. Lydia walked over to it, pushing the box open with the leg of the chair. A woman's voice rang through her head, Lydia felt blinded by a sudden white light.

_Your pathetic spell can save the town and apparently it can stop me from killing its people, I wanted to make a demonstration with the banshee but it didn't work, you've made the mistake of starting to care, and you've made the mistake of making yourself human. So come to us, let us reverse the spell, we can salvage the population I promise you. Or die, because I'm sure that if you are gone then so is the curse that protects this County. You can save the people if you're smart Andrea, make the right choice. You said you weren't any good at chess but you know your next move. Because if you don't we will find a way to kill EVERYONE, and haven't you lost enough? It's up to you to kill or save the people you care for, it always is isn't it? Such a shame you grow so attached so fast, for someone who claims they shouldn't feel._

Lydia lay on the floor clutching the chair leg, they'd tried to kill her? When? She wondered, then it clicked. When she'd felt pulled to this room. When she'd heard footsteps and presumably Andy finding this. Lydia picked herself up off the floor. This is what made her drive herself off the bridge. The coven must have had it wrong. Lydia brought the bat back out in front of her and checked the rest of the rooms on the floor. Empty, she shuddered. Something was wrong, there's always something wrong with a silent empty house. She crept down the stairs, had someone noticed they were missing from the hospital? It was still dark out, pitch black and the streets sounded empty. What about Scott and Stiles? Had they been taken to?

* * *

Melissa, several other nurses, Scott and Stiles searched every floor, every room and every corner of the hospital. Scott taking advantage of his sense of smell. He stood in Andrea's room.

"Someone took her, a werewolf. Lydia to, I can smell him." He said

Stiles frowned "A werewolf? Like Satomi's pack?"

Scott shook his head "Not part of a pack, and if the witches can't perform magic they have to get someone else to do this stuff for them."

Stiles started to pace "But why take Lydia?" Scott shrugged

"Maybe she woke up, got in the way?" he said, growing more anxious by the second.

Stiles pulled out his phone "I'm calling everyone else telling them to start looking."

Scott walked out into the hallway, Stiles followed "Where?" Scott asked while picking up some of Lydia's bed sheets.

"We can find Lydia, maybe Andy's with her." Stiles nodded, he looked past Scott to see Natalie Martin yelling at both Melissa and the Sherriff.

"What's she saying?" he asked Scott, who turned to listen.

"You two were in charge of protecting my daughter, and this other girl! And what's being done to find them. Last night Lydia said she was going to explain everything to me and to talk to you to about it. So I'm asking you right here, right now what the hell is going on!?"

Scott ran over Stiles chasing after him

"What are you doing with my daughter's bed sheets?" Natalie asked, her voice was sharp. Every word was meant to be heard. Scott nudged the Sherriff

"Tracking dogs right?" Stiles's father nodded "Exactly, Mrs. Martin right now I'm doing everything I can to find your daughter. Melissa will explain what's going on."

Melissa McCall was livid. She did not want to deal with this frantic woman, but she knew she must.

"I will. Come with me, Natalie."

Natalie couldn't have been angrier "Not when my daughter is missing!"

Stiles grabbed Scott and started backing out of the room "Your daughter is missing a lot more then you might be aware of." He said before grabbing Scott and sprinting out of the room, tripping over his own feet.

* * *

Derek and Liam approached the broken down home. Well aware of there being people inside

"Should we wait for Kira and Malia?" Liam asked, Derek kept walking

"I don't think we have time. I don't understand how witches could reverse a spell without magic. But we have to stop them. Kira and Malia are coming. You can wait out here if you want."

Liam sighed, he wanted to stay and wait and not have to keep putting himself in danger. But that wasn't right, and not what he knew he should do.

"No, I'm coming." He said, with a new conviction behind his words. Derek turned around

"Stay behind me."

* * *

Kira and Malia sprinted through the woods, Kira clutching her sword. Malia growling behind her.

"We're almost there!" Kira yelled, the house coming into sight. They watched as Derek kicked down the door and ran in, claws and teeth bared. Liam right behind him. Malia got there first racing inside as Kira bounded up the porch, as she stepped inside someone threw her to the other side of the room. Three very large werewolves grappling with Derek, Liam and Malia. Kira quickly picked herself up and joined the fight. She slashed a man pinning Liam to the wall in the back

"We have to get downstairs!" Liam screamed, Malia kicked out at a different man

"I smell blood!" she yelled, groaning as he hit her in the stomach. Kira took another swing at the werewolf guarding the door to the basement who was busying himself with Derek, as he fought as a wolf. Kira wondered if Kitsune's could turn into foxes, she pushed the thought form her mind jumping at the man blocking her way. Kira's move at him distracted him from Derek who used this moment to wrestle the bigger werewolf to the ground. Kira kicked open the basement door and half jumped half fell down the staircase. A woman who looked maybe 60 or 70 and Andy were in the basement, the older woman standing over Andrea who lay unconscious still on the table. She stared at Kira

"Now we can't have this." She said, before Kira could react, two other woman appeared form the shadows, one shot Kira in the thigh the other pulled a syringe out of her pocket and injected it into Kira's neck.

"Letharia Vulpina Kira. It's not good for a fox."

* * *

Stiles frantically drove while Scott leaned out the window yelling directions at his best friend, even as an alpha there was no more practical way to track someone in while in a car. And it always seemed to be Lydia.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled turning down another dimly lighted street

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice muffled by the sound of the car

"I think I know where we're going."

Scott came back into the car "Andy's not destroyed house?"

Stiles pressed harder on the gas "Andy's not destroyed house."

* * *

Lydia tried all he door's out of the house, every single one was locked. Well if they wanted to keep her in here so badly they should've boarded up the windows. She was about to swing then she stopped. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She'd just end up back in the hospital this time with shards of glass in her feet, and the mild concussion she probably had. She opened up the closet near the door. There sat a pair of rubber boots at least 2 sizes too big for her. Lydia had small feet, nothing she could do about it. Lydia pulled them on, and chose the window above the porch. Shortest distance to fall onto pieces of glass. Lydia took the chair leg she was using as her only line of defense and launched it at the window. Despite her knowledge of physics Lydia had no idea if it would break the window or not. If the piece of wood had enough speed or force. It did, the window shattered. Lydia didn't waste any time in pulling herself through. As she landed on the porch and scrambled to her feet. Stiles and Scott rounded the corner onto the street, they pulled into the drive way. Not bothering to shut off the car as they ran over to her.

"Lydia!" they both yelled, Stiles pulled her into a hug. Scott looked around

"Andy's not here is she?"

Lydia shook her head "Nobody's here, I woke up to a bottle of aspirin and these clothes." She gestured to herself.

"Ok, those look like their Andy's. We could use them to track her." Lydia nodded

"I think you could..." She trailed off, her vision blurring, she swayed, and she felt nauseous. Stiles took her arm and put it around his shoulders

"Lydia? What's happening?" she looked down at the floor. It didn't look like the porch, it was stone. Blood dripping down onto it. She could hear a woman screaming in Latin. Lydia looked up to where Scott was standing, but she didn't see him. Instead she saw the bookcase.

"Lydia?!" she heard them both saying. The vision ended, the nausea faded.

"I know where they are."

Stiles looked at her "What? How? Are you sure?"

Lydia nodded "Andy's old house. I'm sure. Scott, I'm sure."

The alpha nodded "I believe you. Let's go."

* * *

Kira woke up with her hands and feet bound, Derek, Liam and Malia in the same situation. The three witches stood over Andrea.

"Do you know what to do?" the one with the dark red hair asked

"Yes, I do. Make sure the coyote stay's unconscious. She does too much useless talking. The others are starting to wake up."

Kira struggled against the ropes. A dark skinned woman walked over to her

"Letharia Vulpina, poison to foxes and wolves. Evidently not coyotes. We just have to keep beating her, unfortunately. We don't exactly condone violence." She said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Then what to you call your pet werewolves?" Liam asked, the woman before Kira stood up.

"Security." She spat before returning to the huddle around the table.

Kira turned her head towards Derek, who was just starting to wake up.

"What do we do?" Kira asked, Liam shrugged his eyes stuck on the group of witches. The oldest woman focused her eyes on the three of them

"Good you're waking up, I'm Harriet." Derek frowned

"I know who you are, when Andrea showed up I hope our issue wasn't gonna be you. That maybe you'd succumbed to your actual age and finally died. Cause that's what losing your power means for you, doesn't it?"

Harriet looked furious, "Hand me the knife." She said to the red head, who obliged.

"Don't worry I'll heal her. I don't need her dead just yet." She said as she plunged the knife deep into Andrea's stomach. In the distance Derek and Liam heard Lydia scream.

* * *

Lydia doubled over, the run from the car to the house was long and after everything she was exhausted. Physically and mentally. She fell to her knees.

"Stiles, Scott. Go, I'll catch up."

Stiles shook his head "Someone could be out here." Scott nodded

"Lydia we're not leaving you."

She glared at him "I'll go back to the car! Just go!" Stiles helped her to her feet

"Lydia I'll stay with you." She hit him on the side

"Stiles, GO!" she screeched. There was no arguing her now, Scott and Stiles took off. Lydia struggled to her feet, they didn't even ask who was dying.

* * *

Scott and Stiles made it to the house as the wind started to pick up, around the same time Lydia got into the car. Thunder cracked above their heads and it started to pour rain as they rain inside. There was no one in the living room but they could hear yelling from downstairs, Stiles grabbed a broken piece of furniture and Scott had transformed. After nearly two years of this the way werewolves looked still managed to irk Stiles. The pair of them raced down the stairs, to find four friends of theirs tied up, three chanting witches, two pools of blood and a screaming Andy. Scott and Stiles ran at the witches, the dark skinned witch threw her hand up throwing them both across the room, pinning them to the wall. Stiles turned his head towards Scott.

"Shit." He said, Scott nodded.

Then the room went silent, wind and the rain stopped. The only sound was the blood dripping onto the floor. The three witches, hovered a few inches above the floor, frozen for a second before falling back down, landing on their feet. Andy coughed, spraying blood. Harriet stroked her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll live yet. You were supposed to stay comatose, the pain must have awoken you." Her voice was soft, maternal even. Andy looked terrified, more blood dripped down her chin. The pack doubted she had any idea what had happened. The teenager started to cry as Harriet healed her. Within seconds she was finished. Waving her arm allowing Scott and Stiles to fall onto the floor. She joined hands with the other two witches, muttered something unintelligible. Then the three of them disappeared.

Stiles ran over to Andy as Scott untied the others. She was shaking and sobbing. Stiles tried not to look at the blood.

"I was supposed to die! This wasn't supposed to happen! I had- I had it all worked out!" she choked out. Stiles grabbed her hands

"No one's supposed to die young." Andrea continued to sob, her entire body shaking.

"I was! I could have fixed! No one would have to die, I could have fixed everything I screwed up! All the bad things I've done, people would have peace if I was dead!"

Stiles pulled her into a hug, disregarding the blood.

"You're more good than bad, Andrea."

**Ok so now I probably won't update until the New Year. Again Happy holidays, Happy New Year. Continue to follow, favorite and review!**


	11. Bad Moon Rising - Mourning Ritual

**July 12****th**** 9 30 am**

Andrea had passed out after Stiles and the others had taken her out of her former house. They put her in Stiles room, she slept until 9, and laid in the bed for another half hour. Andy sighed, 'No one's gonna like me like this' she thought 'Back to the way I was'. Andrea rolled out of bed and saw some of her clothes folded at the foot of the bed, 'what a lovely gesture'. She headed into the bathroom to shower, no matter how much she scrubbed she couldn't get all the blood off of her stomach. Her skin was still stained red when she stepped out of the water. She groaned in frustration and quickly got dressed leaving her hair in a stringy mess. Once Andy was dressed she crept down the stairs, Stiles, Lydia and Scott were sitting trying to appear at ease.

"Hey." Stiles said, glancing up at her "How are you feeling?"

She smiled "Alive, unfortunately." She snapped. Lydia handed her a glass of water

"You should drink that." Andrea downed the water while glowering at the three people before her then slammed the glass down on the table. She crossed her arms

"Could someone maybe explain how I'm a living breathing witch instead of the lifeless corpse of a human?"

Lydia sighed, Scott stared at the floor and Stiles bit his thumbnail. Lydia stood up

"I had a banshee epiphany and found your car in a river and pulled you out of it. Then you were in a coma in the hospital and we were kidnapped now you're power is back and we're in danger of being burned alive by what I'm assuming will be magical fire."

Andrea nodded "So you should have let me die."

Scott looked up at her "We try not to let people die." Andrea frowned

"Car accidents happen, Scott. I was driving recklessly a night." She said adding a smirk, Stiles glared at her

"Seriously?" she shrugged

"Also I don't have insurance so I'm fucked three ways to Sunday." She deadpanned, ignoring the anger of Stiles and Lydia, Scott stood up

"We need to figure out what to do. There's a way to stop them."

Andrea nodded "Yeah but you guys screwed with that. I was fixing everything and honestly how much would you care if I was dead? You got one day where I wasn't an irritable smartass, that's enough to not want me dead?"

Scott sighed "We figured there's another way."

Andrea headed for the door "There probably is. But we don't have time. For all we know we're already walking corpses."

Stiles stood up and walked over to her "There's time, there's a way and we're gonna find it."

She opened the door wincing at the light "Then get people searching through the books in my house, and the other my house. There's a couple different people and places in town I can go to for help. But once we find them, we have to kill them? Is that understood?"

She looked over at Scott, who shook his head "We don't have to."

Andrea raised her eyebrows "Really? What are you gonna do with them then? There's no mountain ash prison that could contain them, no method of torture that would keep them in line. But they don't heal without the use of magic so there are several efficient way to end their lives. Have you ever snapped someone's neck?"

Stiles frowned "I can't tell if you're joking." She stared at him, pursing her lips.

"I am so dead serious. They need to die."

Scott frowned "Let's find them first. Discuss that later."

Andrea rolled her eyes and left Stiles's house. Slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**10 30 am**

Malia scanned the bookshelf, trying to block out the scent of blood. Since she'd become human again almost everything that happened around her was incredibly disturbing, learning Peter Hale was her father and that everyone had lied to her about it was terrible. Not knowing who her mother is, is terrible. Breaking up with Stiles for their own good sucked also. As much as Malia didn't know about how her life should be, it shouldn't be like this. She flicked her eyes over to Kira and Scott. Who were discussing their next date idea while scanning through books they hardly understood.

"Guys?" Malia said, getting their attention "Your date isn't as important as being burned alive."

Kira pressed her lips together "Sorry…" she trailed off. Walking across the room to join Malia at the bookshelf. Scott followed her across the room stopping her from grabbing one of the books off the shelf

"Do you think we have to kill them?" he asked, Kira frowned

"I don't know." Malia turned to Kira confused

"Yes you do." She faced Scott "If they want to burn 500 000 people alive, they shouldn't be allowed to keep living. I understand you not wanting to kill people but this is crazy. Scott you can't let all the bad people live. If it was up to anyone else Peter would be dead."

Malia stated with her trademark honesty. As much as they could try to teach her to filter her speech, these things took time. And sometimes they needed her remarks. Reminding them that they can deny the obvious truth but Malia will point it out.

"We don't have to kill everybody." Kira said, smiling. Malia shook her head

"Not everybody. Some people." Scott buried his face in his hands

"We'll think about this later. We need to find them first. And I have no idea what Andrea's doing."

Malia grabbed another book "Do we trust her?"

Scott shrugged "She tried to die to save everyone. I've been wrong about her."

* * *

Lydia took a sheet and covered up the window she'd broken. Why she'd been locked inside that house was a mystery to both her and everyone else. At this point it didn't matter, they could have between hours or days to both find and stop these witches, or evacuate the entire county. Which Stiles learned would be nearly impossible to do without time or a believable cause. Lydia watched as Stiles and Liam flipped through the books strewn across the floor. Stiles glanced up at her

"Have you heard from your mom?" Lydia nodded

"Yeah, she seemed… off. I'll talk to her later. Hopefully…" she trailed off. Stiles nodded

"I'm sure that she's fine, not worried about anything going on or you or-"

"Does she know?" Lydia asked, cutting him off. Stiles nodded

"Melissa told her last night. Has she not mentioned anything to you?"

"ABOUT HER KNOWING HER DAUGHTER WASN'T HUMAN? NO!" Lydia yelled

"I have to talk to her." She mumbled, grabbing her purse and a stack of books "I'll read these, see if I find anything."

"Be careful!" Liam called after her as she ran out of the house.

"When do you think my parents will find out?" he asked, trying to act casual.

Stiles shrugged "The way all of ours did, someone's in some kind of supernatural danger and they are forced to realize that the supernatural exists and hope that nobody dies."

Liam frowned "Oh god." Anxiety creeping into his voice

Stiles picked up another book "My dad was nearly a human sacrifice."

Liam glared at him "I didn't need to know that."

Stiles nodded "So was Scott's mom and Allison's…" he trailed off, his grin disappearing into grief. Liam struggled to think of who Allison might be. Then he remembered his conversation with Scott.

"_**How are all of you still alive?" **_He'd asked

"_**Not all of us are."**_ Scott had said, Liam knew what he'd meant. But he'd forgotten about it until now.

"Who was she?" he pried, knowing he wouldn't like his answer.

Stiles sighed "Scott's first love, her family were hunters she became one but she was on our side. Well there was a rough patch at the beginning but… she died saving us. Me."

Liam nodded "I didn't wanna…" Stiles shook his head

"You have a right to know this stuff. She's not the only person we've lost. Derek's first two betas, Boyd and Erica were killed by an alpha pack. Aiden who was a part of that alpha pack then ended up again, dying for us. Allison and Aiden were killed by the evil spirit I was possessed by. I do feel responsible for their deaths." Stiles deadpanned, trying to distance himself from what he felt he'd done.

Liam drummed his fingers on the floor "It's not your fault."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Liam shook his head. Being possessed and the damage done isn't someone's fault, being too aggressive on the lacrosse field, destroying a car. That's fault.

"It does matter, you can't blame yourself for what you didn't do. Just like you can't not blame yourself for what you did."

"Like destroying your coach's car?" Stiles asked, the playful tone of voice returning.

"Yeah, exactly."

* * *

Derek, Deaton and Andrea hunched over the table in the clinic.

"And you think this would work why? It sounds like a terrible dangerous plan." Andrea sad. Derek nodded

"I mean the last time any of us were technically dead Scott couldn't turn, Allison was hallucinating and Stiles became possessed."

"Recipe for disaster." Andrea said in agreeance "I don't like it. I could use a locator spell."

Deaton frowned "You already said they've probably hidden their location by now."

She twisted her rings "I don't like this idea. I will do all I can to avoid it."

"And Scott won't agree." Derek said, Andrea shrugged

"If he's the only one going under then he would. But he wouldn't be and I don't think it's a good idea to send him down the rabbit hole anyway."

Derek nodded "It'd be hard to convince him to come back once he sees Allison. But you think Lydia would be different? And what about Stiles? I mean he'd end up seeing his mother, you know that?"

Deaton sighed "I was thinking Lydia because she's a banshee and already has that connection to the other side along with Allison, but would be well aware that she needs to come back to the land of the living, Stiles because he's been 'dead' and because his mother would convince him to go home and you, Derek. For the same reasons as Stiles."

Derek frowned "I would like to avoid seeing as many dead family members as possible."

Andrea sneered "I would like to avoid letting 500 000 people burn, and I still don't understand how this works." She said, making sure the irritation and confusion she felt was evident.

"The spell is designed so that they cross over with specific intention, finding Harriet and the other two. The emotional tether would lead them to where they want to go."

"Then convince them to go back to where they belong. But why do you think we would try to stay?"

As Deaton was about to answer Andy beat him to it.

"It's appealing, being with the one's you love forever. Who cares if you're dead? But I'm guessing the other side isn't as great as we think it is. But the dead, if they loved you is supposed to convince you to live out the rest of your miserable life."

Derek stood up "You're one of the most pessimistic people I've met."

Andrea smirked "Coming from Derek Hale." She quipped and turned her attention back to Deaton

"I hate this plan, but it's a good plan. I just hate it."

Deaton started pulling jars out of cupboards

"That's fine as long as you're up for the spell. Where does everyone think you are?" he asked

"Not scheming with you two." Andy answered, picking at her nails. She looked over at Derek, then back to Deaton

"You know a spell like this could very badly for me. I say it's like 50 50 I survive."

Derek stared at her eyebrows raised "Seriously? How often are you nearly dying?"

She scoffed "Not as often as you might think. Seems I've been having a heroic streak as of late." Andrea stated, a bitter edge to every word. Deaton put a hand on her shoulder

"You can't tell them, that I could die. Stiles won't do it if he knows, neither would Lydia. They care about me, which I don't understand." She said looking up at him, fear in her eyes. Determination on her face.

Deaton sighed "Maybe you're a better person then you believe you are."

She looked back down at her hands, letting those words echo in her mind, along with Stiles's

"_You're more good than bad, Andrea."_

She chewed on her tongue, refusing to let herself think they were right. And refusing to let her heartrate speed up. 50 50 chance of survival. She pulled that number out of her ass and she knew it. But Andrea chose to make that the truth she believed, 50 50. People have done stupider for less.

* * *

Lydia listened as her mother vented. About Lydia's safety, about how her mother's condition made much more sense now, about how many things that happened in this town made actual sense. Her speech lasted 8 minutes and 27 seconds. Lydia timed it. In the end she asked what had happened to her last night. She gave the simple answer, the locked in a hose to be kept out of the way.

"What danger are you in right now Lydia?" Natalie asked her daughter. Lydia smiled, she wasn't going to tell her that it the death of everyone in the entire county could occur, she wasn't going to tell her that she was always in danger. Lydia smiled

"Very little mom, the problem is… being solved."

Natalie sighed in relief and hugged her daughter

"Thank god. I can't lose my baby girl."

Lydia squeezed back "You won't mom. I'm not going anywhere."

As Lydia let her mother go, she wasn't going anywhere. But she had the feeling someone would. Not a banshee prediction, just the impending feeling of doom Lydia Martin never shook.

* * *

**July 12, 4 30 pm**

Stiles bit his thumbnail while pacing, Lydia drummed her finger on the examination table, Scott paced opposite to his best friend, Kira chewed on the inside of her cheek, Malia tapped her foot, Liam clenched and unclenched his fists, Braeden hovered over Derek.

"You know I'm not okay with this near death either, right?" she said, not even trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Derek, Deaton and Andrea stood in an eerie calm in front of the others.

"I also hate this plan, but it's the best we've got so, live fast die young right? Well no one's dying." She said forcing a smile, hoping no one suspected anything. Hell, she didn't know what to expect.

"We're going to let you decide who does his but It would be best if maybe Lydia, Stiles and Derek." Andrea said turning away from the group, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. Stiles nodded

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Derek, Lydia and I was it? No, god no. Last time I died I got possessed and tried to KILL everyone. No." he said, using his hands to emphasis every word.

Lydia stood frozen "Why us? Where did this come from?"

Deaton and Derek turned to Andrea "Maybe you should explain." Derek mumbled, Andrea glowered at him

"Banshee's are creatures directly connected to the dead and your best friend is dead. Stiles you lost your mother, Derek almost everyone you've ever loved is dead. That's why, you have strong tethers to the other side. Making it easier for you to take the trip and make it back."

Stiles glared at Andrea "Seriously? Why? Why is this going to work? Are all your ideas terrible?" he snapped.

Andy frowned "Didn't expect that one from you." She said, Stiles looked away from her. Realizing she was genuinely hurt by what he said. Deaton looked over at Andrea

"It was-" he started, Andrea cut him off "My idea." She lied, if anything were to go wrong she wanted everyone to think it was her fault, bringing her eyes back up to meet Stiles's

"I don't want it to be you, I don't want it to be anyone. But whoever you see on the other side will lead you where you want to go. Which is wherever the witches are. And before any of you asked if we've looked for them, I have. Everywhere I could think of. Surprisingly, I had no luck." Andrea snipped, keeping her eyes trained on Stiles, who instead of avoiding her gaze, stared right back.

Liam cleared his throat "When, uh is this happening?"

Deaton looked over at the youngest beta "Around 7, it would be best to attack them at night. As soon as they're found. This gives you all time to spend with your families in case we don't accomplish what we want to tonight. And Stiles, there is no ice water involved this time."

"Oh fantastic, that was exactly what I was worried about." He said, rolling his eyes. Andrea sighed

"OK. Be here, 6 45. Try to stay alive until then."

* * *

Scott walked into the hospital, holding a bag of takeout. He stopped at the desk where his mother usually was. The nurse in her place smiled at him

"It's Scott right? What can I do for you?" he smiled

"I was wondering where my mom is. Melissa?" the other nurse nodded

"She'll be in a surgery until about 7. I think she might be getting a promotion! Are you planning on waiting for her?"

Scott shook his head "I hoped we could have an early dinner. I'll leave this for her then. Could I right her a note?"

The nurse handed him a pen and paper "Is everything okay Scott? You seem… tired, sad. Not a look someone your age should be wearing."

Scott shook his "Didn't sleep well last night. Out late." He mumbled as he scrawled out a note for his mother.

_Hey mom, bought you dinner like I used to. Don't need anything. Probably be home late. Don't wait up. Love You – Scott_

Scott handed the bad and note to the nurse who put it behind the counter

"Have a nice night Scott! Be careful, outside. Full moon."

Scott smiled, he hadn't thought about it. With both Malia and Liam under control, full moon's had been passing like any other night. But when he stepped back outside he noticed it. The pull of his animal side, how much lighter it was out. So much of what happened recently hadn't revolved around the moon like it used to. He climbed onto his bike, pulling out his cell phone and dialed his father. Scott wasn't surprised when his father didn't answer.

**Hey dad, just calling to say hi. I'm pretty busy tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?**

Scott didn't know how to finish, "I love you?" he wasn't sure if he did. But if he died tonight…

**Love you dad. Bye**

Scott hung up on his father glancing down at his contacts. Isaac. Why not? He wondered, they'd talked a few times since he'd left. He was doing okay, though Scott wasn't sure where he was now since Chris wasn't in France with him. Scott dialed the number, smiling when his friend answered

"Scott! Hey! Guess who I'm with?"

"**Who?" **

"Jackson! Of all people. He's actually not too bad now. Yes I know you can hear me Jackson. Wait what are you doing?!"

"_Hey McCall. Lahey say's you're the alpha now? Happy my dad made me leave. Well… not really. I heard about Allison. I'm sorry. But I'm doing okay, Isaac seems to have joined my pack. Missed me too much. Isaac! I'm talking!" _Scott heard Isaac struggling for his phone.

"It's my phone!" Isaac whined. Scott laughed

"_You know what? Speaker! Speaker is a thing."_ Jackson snapped.

"**It's good to hear from you guys. We're in a bit of a mess here, again. Did you guys know witches were a thing? I've gotta be somewhere. Be safe guys." **Scott said trying to diffuse the situation from an ocean away.

"Scott are you okay?" Isaac asked, Scott frowned. He missed him, both of them.

"**I've had some late nights. But everything's okay. I'll talk to you both soon. Ok?"**

"Yeah Scott."

"_Goodbye McCall."_

Jackson and Isaac hung up. Scott laughed to himself, out of all the places Isaac could be. London with Jackson hadn't occurred to him, but it made sense. They had both been bitten by Derek. Scott guessed that couldn't have drawn them together and made them actually become friends. He missed them, but they were better there then here. Everyone was better off outside of Beacon Hills.

* * *

Stiles followed his father around the station. Throwing out ideas on how to catch a non-existent criminal.

"STILES!" The Sherriff had to yell.

"Yes, dad?" his son replied, attempting to make it look like everything was fine.

"Are you okay?" he said, stepping closer to his son

"If something's wrong. You can tell me. I'm here for you."

Stiles nodded "I know dad, I'm just saying hi. Seeing how you're doing today. Daddy. Daddy-o."

The Sherriff sighed "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Okay? I love you son." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah dad, I love you to." Stiles said as he pulled his father into a hug.

"I've got a lot of work to do, are you out late?"

Stiles nodded

"Don't wait up!" he said as he left the station.

Stiles looked up at the sky.

"Full moon. Fucking full moon." He mumbled.

* * *

Lydia didn't want to assure her mother again that she was fine, so instead she sat on the floor in her room with her dog. After talking to her father's voicemail. She told him she loved him but those were empty words and she knew it. He'd torn apart her family and forced her to choose between parents. As if they couldn't figure who could take care of her better by themselves. Natalie obviously, but it wold have been nice to see her father try to fight to have her. Lydia also knew that how things had turned out were for the best, she wouldn't be who she was now if she went with him. And who she was now, was better a better person then Lydia had ever imagined herself being. So she stroked Prada and waited for 6 45, waited for this night to end.

* * *

Liam had a short lived conversation with his mother and step father, ending with "I love you's." It hurt that they hadn't noticed him acting any differently, not like Mason had. Weren't your family supposed to pick up on everything? Like nightmares, being out all the time and the disappearance to Mexico? They hadn't noticed. Liam picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Mason

**Not available tonight if you were planning something. Talk tomorrow, we should hang out sometimes this week.**

With that he shut off his phone and left the house. The moon over his head added another sense of apprehension. 3 months ago the full moon meant nothing. Now his life revolved around them. Liam still hadn't had a moment to really think about his future, about being a werewolf.

* * *

Both Kira and Malia had quiet dinners with their family. Or in Malia's case, her father. On her way out the door she hugged him goodbye.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to, Malia. Do you need a ride?" he asked, oblivious to the situation building around him.

Malia shook her head, little did he know. She ran everywhere.

* * *

Kira's parents were inherently suspicious of all of Kira's behaviour, they were convinced some kind of trickster nature would appear and she'd become trouble. But the small family finished their food and bid each other goodnight.

"Don't wait up!" Kira said, smiling at her parents. "Love you both!" she said as she raced out of the door. A look of sadness crossed her face as she heard them yell back. No one except for three witches were dying tonight. Kira didn't care if she'd have to kill them herself.

* * *

Andrea sat on the front steps into the clinic, wringing her hands. She sighed as Stiles pulled up in his jeep

"Excited?!" she yelled at him as he climbed out of his car

"Cause you're here early. It's 6 15."

Stiles nodded and took a seat next to her

"I wanted to talk to you. As one of my possible goodbye's."

Andrea cringed "That can't be good. Also thanks for being a dick to me today."

Stiles grabbed her hand "Sorry, but I have something to say. I know that you aren't two different people. I don't care how you think you have to act around everyone else. Like you're not sad, like you're not terrified. I don't care. You are as much as a hero as any of us. And as much of a monster as any of us. You're a good person with some bad qualities, most people are. But everyone may very well be dead by tomorrow so I might as well just say all that now in hopes you believe. No one should die thinking that they're less than they are. Everyone we've lost knew that they were good when they died, that they were worth something. You should too."

Andrea nodded "The only people dying tonight are Harriet and her two servants."

Stiles nodded "I also wanted to know what you are doing next? Once this is over." His eyes bored into her's. Andrea shrugged, looking up at the sky, avoiding his gaze. Concerned that he cared, because she did. She didn't want anything to happen to him or anyone. But she couldn't say that, because she has no control over what happens. Andrea figured they'd all be better off without her.

"Move on, like I should." She sounded optimistic. She tried to.

"Or… you could stay here. Where you belong." He offered. She eyed him, raising an eyebrow

"This is where I belong?"

Stiles nodded "Some of us like you. Me for example, Lydia too."

Andrea sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her other hand

"Maybe. I just wanna get through the night. You know you're going to see your mother right? Likely your mother."

Stiles nodded "I just don't know how I'd tell my dad."

Andrea leaned back against the clinic's door.

"You're in for one hell of a night." She said, closing her eyes. He stared at her

"So are you." Stiles said

She smiled "I'm not going to be technically dead." Andrea replied as Stiles smirked.

"Right, technically you're killing me. So to apologize to me, we should probably do that one nice day we had over again. Without the crying."

Andrea opened one of her eyes to look at him

"Are you asking me out?"

He smiled "Let's just get through tonight."

**I hope everyone had an amazing holiday. This took longer than expected because I knew what I wanted to happened but I wasn't sure how it would and it ended up really long. Big things in store for next chapter. Obviously, keep following, favoriting and reviewing! **


	12. Leave My Body - Florence and the Machine

**There's no excuse for why this took so long. I stared watching Game of Thrones.**

**July 12, 7 pm**

Three pillows lay on the floor about a foot apart from each other.

"For your heads." Deaton explained.

Stiles, Lydia and Derek nodded. Their unanimous decision to do this as opposed to someone else could be something they'd regret. But like almost everything they did lately, it was for a greater good. Andrea stood above them clutching a tattered old book.

"You'll be fine. As long as you remember you want to come back." She said, smiling down at the three sitting on the floor.

"Don't let it get to you." She glanced at the others "Any last words?"

Braeden knelt down and kissed Derek. Scott nodded to his best friend.

"Kinda wish I was going with you."

Stiles gave him a small smile "We can't do everything together." he choked out. Stiles was terrified, his last experience with a magically induced death hadn't ended well. The fear of something similar happening again overwhelmed him. He tried to keep form talking.

Lydia stayed quiet, Kira wanted to say something to her but she couldn't. The two were friends. But Lydia wanted Allison. And it wasn't fair to Lydia to pretend she didn't know that. Derek laid down

"We'll be fine. Honestly what could go wrong?" he joked

Stiles scoffed "A large array of things Derek."

Lydia grabbed and squeezed Stiles's hand

"We're going to be fine. All of us. We're gonna laugh about how worried we are tomorrow."

Andrea nodded "Precisely, we will all go for a prance in a meadow while we laugh at our misfortunes."

Lydia glared up at Andrea "I'm ready." She said. Stiles and Derek nodded

"Me to." The only human muttered as he lay down. Andrea sighed

"It won't feel like falling asleep. It will feel like dying. Last time you didn't get the full experience you were already drowning in ice water. But you'll fell your heart stop. You'll be completely aware of what's happening. Whether or not you freak the hell out is entirely up to your strength of character."

The three of them stayed nodded. "That's great." Stiles muttered, as if the memory of drowning wasn't one of the worst things he'd experienced. Andrea stepped away from them. Deaton standing right behind her, his arms crossed. Malia eyed him

"What are you worried about?"

"When they wake up you need to go, no matter what and they need to be stopped. Scott."

The alpha looked over at Deaton "I'm saying this as an emissary and as your friend. As much as I hate killing people and things. It may be in everyone's best interest for this all to end tonight. However it is your call to make."

Scott nodded and returned his gaze to the three of his friends on the floor. Lydia smiled at Scott, trying to reassure him. Andrea took a deep breath.

"No bailing out now." She stated, before starting to chant.

Unlike the other spells the wind didn't howl, rain didn't start to poor and surprisingly no one started to scream. An eerie silence fell over room, and a calm over Andy. Malia listened attentively to her heartbeat. In fact it slowed, she nudged Scott

"Calm before a storm?" she suggested, Scott shrugged

"I just want to keep everyone alive." He whispered, as he listened to three of his closest friends heartbeats come to a slow stop.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes, she was lying on the field. In the blue shirt and floral skirt she'd been wearing. No blood, no fear and no pain. Lydia felt at ease as she got up from the ground dusting herself off. Why she'd be here made sense, this was her first encounter with death and where she was bitten. Causing her abilities as a banshee to come to light. Now she wondered, what was she supposed to do? All signs pointed to Allison being he one meeting her on the other side, so where was she? Lydia sighed, all of a sudden this wasn't as simple as she hoped it would be.

* * *

Derek snapped awake, breathing heavily. He looked around, this was the last place he'd want to be. Derek had expected his mother or father. Maybe Laura, but here he was underneath the nematon. Where Paige had died. No, where he'd killed her. He looked at the roots, no sing of blood or a body. Nothing. As if it had never happened. Derek wasn't going to stand here waiting for his first love to appear, he didn't want to see the 15 year old girl he had killed. Obviously he'd have to, because that was his first experience with death. And won't be his last. He ran up the stairs and out into the woods, obviously this was just getting started.

* * *

Stiles woke up slumped over in a hospital waiting room chair. He was on the first floor, near the cafeteria and radiology. He'd grown to hate this hospital when he was 8 and now at 17 he detested it with every cell in his body. He hoisted himself out of the chair, trying to find any source of noise in the silent empty hospital. I guess the lack of other people made sense, wherever he was. It was his and his alone. Now there wasn't a doubt in his mind he was searching for his mother. And her room in the hospital was committed to his memory and would never leave. On the fourth floor, with the rest of the terminal patients. He made a beeline for the elevator. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would.

* * *

Kira watched as Andrea continued to mutter.

"Can she hear us?" she asked Deaton, who shook his head

"She's as connected to the other side as they are. But instead of being dead, she's in a trance."

Kira nodded, Liam sat in the corner, watching Andy. She didn't look the same as she did when this had started, it had only been a few minutes but she was paler than normal. A few freckles on her face began to stand out. He looked around the room at his friends. Their worried expressions directed towards both her and their friends on the floor showed that he wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"Is that normal?" Deaton sighed,

"I'm not sure, what's her heartrate like?" Malia jumped in to answer

"Slow. I've been watching it. It's dropping."

Scott frowned "What happens if she dies?"

Deaton sighed "The spell ends. Meaning they…" he gestured to Stiles, Lydia and Derek

"Either return to life or… She'll be fine." He said, feeling Andrea's wrist. Kira furrowed her eyebrows

"Is she cold?" she asked, Deaton nodded "It's normal. Hopefully."

* * *

Lydia threw the doors of the school open instead of stepping into the familiar hallways she stepped into the hale house. She shuddered, realizing she'd be reliving her experiences with death. This was where she'd reincarnated Peter, allowing him to wreak havoc again. As much as it wasn't really her fault, she felt guilty. If she hadn't done this most everything related to Peter wouldn't have happened and they'd likely be much happier right now. Unfortunately there was no real clue as to where to go. The mirrors she'd used to reflect the moonlight still stood in their place but the makeshift crypt was empty. Lydia tied to back out of the room, she found the door behind her shut. She jiggled the knob, it wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath as she felt her pulse rising. "There's no reason to panic." She thought "You're already dead, what can go wrong?"

Lydia eyed the hole in the floor as she knelt next to it, it was empty. But by that she didn't mean void of peter burnt and mangled body she meant it was empty. No floor and no dirt just a black hole. For a moment she considered throwing herself down it, before jumping to her feet and walking her to the window. The sound of the heels of her shoes against the floor echoing around her. Lydia pressed on the window pane, hoping it would give. Then she tried the window itself with no luck. She clutched the window ledge

"I am not jumping down that hole!" she yelled, knowing no one could hear her, no one would reply. The pull she felt towards the black hole in the floor made sense. The little Mermaid was her favorite book as a child. But Alice in Wonderland came a close second.

* * *

Derek expected the forest surrounding the nematon, instead he found himself outside his home. Right after the fire. He'd known exactly what had happened, what he'd caused. It why he never went back inside. Cora didn't know, Cora barely understood what had happened. She was so young, 8 on the cusp of 9. Laura on the other hand wanted to wring his throat. It was the kind of anger that under almost any other circumstance could be hilarious. But not now, she'd gone back into the house to search for anything salvageable. She returned with her mother's claws. What happened to the claws in between then and when they were found Derek had no idea. Really it didn't matter, they were a constant reminder of how stupid he had been, and how insane Kate Argent actually was. His home had fallen to pieces at his hands. This wasn't going to be a walk down memory lane, this was reliving all the moments he most regretted. This was reliving all the death.

* * *

Stiles screamed as the elevator doors opened, the scene before him was doctors, nurses and patients. Laying slashed, bloodied and dead on the floor. He doubled over bracing himself on the elevator walls. What he had made the Oni do, the most lives he'd taken during the entire time he was possessed. Stiles looked back up hoping somehow everything would disappear, but they still lay there. Eyes trained towards him, towards where their escape who have been when they died. He turned away but only to see the floor of the elevator covered in blood. Whose blood was this? Then Stiles remembered, Melissa had been cut. He was standing in the blood of the most caring woman he knew. Stiles wanted to throw up, he pushed himself out of the elevator. The doors shut behind him. He ran at them, trying to get in before they shut. He relived this nightmare enough while he tried to sleep. Stiles didn't need to be here. He didn't want to be here. There was a stairwell, he sprinted to it flinging the door open and charging down the stairs, all the way down to the first floor. He threw himself at the exit, it lead right outside. It wouldn't budge, he pushed and pulled. Nothing. He sat down on the stairs, putting his head in his hands. Stiles screamed again and started to sob. Was this some kind of sick punishment? He kicked the floor.

"Stiles." His head snapped up

"Mom?" he stuttered, turning around.

A woman in a hospital gown came down the stairs, barefoot, her hair falling down her back. Stiles got his looks form his mother. Dark hair and the light brown eyes. She sat on the step above him. Placing a hand on her son's shoulder. Stiles didn't say anything, tears continuing to stream down his face.

"Stiles, I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Lydia fell back onto the lacrosse field but it was different. This wasn't homecoming. It was the game. A jersey lay on the field, she ran over to it grasping it in her hands. Whittemore and the number 37 were printed on the back.

"Jackson." She whispered. This was the first time he was really gone to her. On the field, Melissa had tried to save him. She'd tried to help, only to think him dead. Only to regret anything and everything she'd ever said against him. This hurt, everything just hurt too much. Her father left her, Jackson left her, Allison…

She needed to find Allison. That was what's important, that's what mattered. She put the Jersey down, the doors into the school were open. Inviting, almost calling out to her. Lydia didn't run. She didn't want to run anymore, as she stepped into the school she closed her eyes.

Instantly she was cold, shivering. She slowly opened her eyes, the tunnels. Oak Creek, she tried to breathe. But her throat was dry, her breathe felt constricted. She felt tears start to roll down her face. Lydia slid down onto the floor.

Allison, her first genuine friend. The first death she felt. Lydia screamed. Not out of grief but anger. Her friend had been taken from the world before she was even 18, before she could live the life she deserved. Lydia expected her voice to echo through the tunnels. It didn't, the silence absorbed every sound she made. It was deafening, she wanted Allison. She needed her best friend. The first person she truly lost.

Lydia got her wish, her head snapped up as footsteps approached her. The banshee let out a second cry, this time of sorrow. Allison looked the same as when she died, in her black coat and her dress, her bow still in her hand. The empty quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

"Allison?" Lydia choked out, Allison smiled and sat before her friend, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Forget me already?" she joked, her laugh echoing through the stone corridors. Lydia wiped her eyes, the one thing she needed to hear ringing through the dark.

* * *

Derek stood in the vault, where he had found Erica and where he'd sealed Boyd's fate. Where he'd found Cora only to nearly lose her then drive her to the airport himself. He didn't want to stay here. Derek wanted to find whomever, be it Paige who died under the stupid tree or his mother who had found him. The pain he had to endure looking was almost not worth it. He stepped out of the vault, peering into the shadows. A series of clicks came from behind him. One of the other vaults was opening.

"Oh god." He muttered, turning around.

Paige stepped through, smiling.

Derek stayed still, trying not to cry. She'd be 24 now. The same age as him. Except she wasn't. She stood in front of him, she looked the same, but without the pain, the fear, the blood or the bite.

"Derek?" she said, grabbing his hand

"Haven't forgotten me, have you?" she said, he didn't look at her.

"I'm so sorry, I did this. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head

"Derek there was no one I would have rather died for." She soothed,

"You were 15!" he yelled, sobbing.

"I still am."

* * *

Kira sat on the floor, her fingers intertwined with Scott's. Liam and Malia paced back and forth as Deaton stood in the corner. Stoic, calm.

"Her heart is barely beating. I don't understand how she's still alive." Malia said. Scott looked up at her

"It could be like when we tried to lure in the benefactor. She'll be fine. She said so herself earlier. Didn't she?"

Liam frowned "I don't think she did. She kept reassuring us that they'd be fine." He said gesturing to Stiles, Lydia and Derek.

Kira nodded "She never said anything about herself. But she didn't seem afraid, do you think she did this without knowing what would happen to her?"

Deaton sighed "Yes. That's probably exactly what she did, these three will be fine as long as they chose to come back. Their lives are in their hands."

"But it didn't say anything about the witch?" Malia asked.

Deaton shook his head "Nothing, and she still could be weak from the car accident. I don't know."

Scott groaned "We don't know anything! We might not even be dying tonight!" he shouted

"But the witches are." Malia said, Scott sighed

"I don't know, maybe. I guess!" Raising his voice more. Kira stood up, bringing Scott with her

"Malia is right." She said, squeezing Scott's hand, trying to keep him calm.

"I agree." Liam said, nodding "How else can we be safe if they're not?"

"It won't be easy." Deaton said "Killing them. They won't stop fighting."

"I don't care. I'm not afraid." Malia stated, stopping her pacing. "They're not as strong as Andrea, and that woman is old."

Kira went and stood next to her "I'm not scared either. Once we find out where they are, we go and it's just like any other fight."

Liam nodded, Scott stared at the floor, then flicked his eyes over at Andrea, her eyes flicked under her eyelids. Her muttering never stopped.

"I can't let anyone die."

Deaton sighed "People will get hurt Scott. They always do, and they always do. Remember what I said to you once before, the universe is always changing. Taking a new shape, death and pain, is part of that."

**I started Game of Thrones and school again and time got lost but the next chapter should be up soon! Keep following ect.**


	13. Bones - Ms Mr

**I didn't proofread this cause it's like 1 am so fuck it whatever.**

**July 12****th**** 7 25 pm**

Stiles let his mother led back into the hospital.

"So the dead are always watching over us?" he asked, cringing. Claudia smiled and shook her head

"No Stiles, they look away when they don't need to be there. In the moments when you forget about the grief. I'm not always over your shoulder. Your father on the other hand… I guess he'll never have enough time. He deserves to find someone again. To be happy, that's up to him, he's stubborn. You got that from him."

Stiles stopped her once they were in the waiting room

"You know why I'm here. Don't you?"

She nodded "Of course I do Stiles. And we're going to go, then you're going to go back to your life and your friends. I just want to talk to you for a moment." She sat down in a chair, he sat down next to her.

"I miss you." Stiles said, staring at his mother. She was exactly as he remembered her, she held his hand. He stared at it, he'd have to let go. He'd have to lose her again. She smirked

"I'd hope so. I'm your mother. And I miss you even more. But I want you to be happy, I want you to live your life. Stiles, you can't blame yourself for the things you didn't do!" she scolded

"I know you think you've heard this enough times but you haven't until it gets through your head."

Stiles wiped his eyes "Yeah I know." Claudia pulled her son into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew the Nogistune was inside your head before you did. And there was nothing I could do. I thought I knew pain when I was alive, learning that I would never see my son grow up. That doesn't even compare to watching him convince himself he's insane and have to stand by helplessly."

Stiles buried his face in his mother's shoulder

"We have to go Stiles. It's time to go, you're here for a reason, remember?"

She said, beginning to tear up.

"I'll take you to save your friends."

* * *

Lydia didn't let go of Allison. Sobs racked her body, Allison held her best friend.

"Lydia! Lydia, I want to talk!" Lydia let go of her friend.

"About what?" she asked, "Allison, what could you want to talk about?"

"You, Lydia. I know you blame yourself for what happened to me."

Lydia looked away from Allison, leaning back onto the cold stone wall.

"I should have felt it or something!" Allison shook her head.

"You shouldn't feel when people are about to die. None of us should have to be werewolves or banshees or Kitsune's or hunters. We're just kids. Lydia I love you, I don't want to see you blaming yourself for my death. I want to see you live your life."

Lydia turned back towards Allison

"Because you can't." she whispered, closing her eyes trying to keep herself from breaking down again

"Because you can't live your life Allison. Because you're death, you're gone."

Allison grabbed Lydia's hand.

"I lived, I loved. I died in the only way I would want to. For the people I love, my friends, my family. I lived my life. Lydia you need to live yours."

Lydia stood up "That means not dying tonight. That means you somehow knowing where to take me"

Allison smiled at her friend. She was proud, her best friend had grown so much. From the day they met to the day Allison died and to now.

"I'm proud to call you my friend Lydia."

Lydia tilted her head "Best friend." She stated as she pulled Allison up from the floor. Allison led Lydia towards the exit. The redhead stared at her, Allison was the friend she wanted to be maid of honor at her wedding, and she was the friend who would be the godmother of her child. The person she'd call in the middle of the night while studying for exams. But she couldn't and never would. Allison Argent, could say whatever she wanted about having lived her life. But she is 17, and won't be getting any older. Allison frowned at Lydia's silence

"Lydia? What's wrong?"

"Can you see us, when we're alive?" Lydia asked, she needed to know if her best friend was ever there, if she knew when she was being thought about.

"If someone's thinking about me, I can. I'm with my father a lot, Scott, you. Surprisingly Stiles and Isaac. Who is fine, by the way. I was surprised when he turned up in France."

Lydia nodded

"Did you like the funeral?" she asked, Allison stopped

"As much as I could like my own funeral, I did. Your speech was the best. Now let's get out of here."

Lydia nodded and followed Allison into the dark.

* * *

Derek stayed silent as Paige led him out of the bank.

"You haven't said anything to me." She said, stopping right in front of the doors.

"I killed you, you're 15 and you're dead."

Paige nodded "Derek I know, and for a while I was angry. But I know you were manipulated into it, I know it should've worked, I know you thought you were doing the right thing."

She tried to reassure him, it might have worked when he was a sophomore. But not now, not after everything that had happened to him.

"That doesn't make it right, I should've just let our lives pan out like they were supposed to. Imagine if I hadn't gotten involved with Kate or the Darach!" he yelled. Paige glared at him

"You wouldn't be who you are without what you've been through. And from what I've seen you're a good person. You're the kind of person that would still be friends with after the break up. You're a good person, and that's why you're here right now. To save your friends."

Derek looked down at the floor "To save my friends. You have to take me somewhere, you're supposed to know."

Paige smiled and stepped back over to him taking his hand and led him to the vault she came from

"To save your friends."

* * *

Deaton and Scott stood at Andrea's sides.

"She's weak, why?" Malia asked. Liam sat restlessly in the corner

"This must be taking a lot out of her." He said, Scott sighed

"Her heart is barely beating and she's standing up? How?"

Deaton rubbed his forehead

"Witches are supernatural creatures, elusive ones. Most witches don't know the limitation of their power. They're servants of nature, or are meant to be. That could be what's keeping her alive."

"Well it better keep working." Malia said

"Stiles would be pissed."

* * *

"The school." Stiles said

"They're in the school?"

Claudia nodded "This is where we say goodbye." She said, her voice wasn't strong and clear like it had been at the school. She was quiet now, reserved. She didn't want to see her son go. Stiles looked from the school down to his feet.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said, his voice dropping, "I wish you weren't dead."

Claudia pulled him into another tight hug "So do I. Stiles, so do I."

Stiles started crying all over again, he heard his mother sob as well, she put a hand on his cheek.

"But listen, you're going to live. For your friends, for your father, you're going to fall in and out of love and make mistakes and do new exciting things. Remember that when you think of me I'm there, I'll listen to you even if I can't reply. I'm your mother and I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you to mom. I love you do."

She hugged him again

"Tell your father to move on, be happy. I want to see him happy again, whether it's alone or with somebody else. He deserves it, after all he's been through."

"I'll tell him, mom. I'll tell him." Stiles choked out. He didn't want to let go of her, maybe she could see him and listen to him but he wanted to hear her talk back to him.

"Good Stiles. You be good, be strong, be proud of yourself." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah mom. Yeah." She smiled

"Goodbye Stiles."

* * *

Lydia turned to Allison

"Seriously? Why does everything have to happen at this school, I mean come on?!" Lydia exclaimed. Allison laughed

"Really this is where I like to think this is where everything started, it's where we all met."

Lydia stared at the old building

"Well it won't be where it ends." Allison nodded

"That better not happen. I'd be disappointed, at least I died someplace interesting."

Lydia's face fell, Allison pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug

"I'm losing you all over again." Lydia cried into Allison's shoulder.

"No you're not, whenever you think of me, I'm there. I'll always be there for you when you need me, just try and think of what I would say. I love you Lydia you're gonna do so much."

Lydia sobbed "I love you to."

Allison let go of Lydia to look her in the eyes

"Tell everyone I love them, and that I want them to move on. My death wasn't anyone's fault but mine. Don't remember as your best friend who died."

Lydia pulled Allison into another hug

"I don't, you're Allison Argent. You're my best friend who fought, who survived so much."

Allison started to cry.

"Thank you Lydia, and goodbye."

Lydia dropped her hands to her sides

"Goodbye."

* * *

"The school." Derek stated, raising his eyebrows

"We should have figured this one out, this really should have been the first place we checked."

Paige smiled "Maybe."

Derek glared at the school "Really we should have, it's central in the county, it was built here so that it was easier for the kids from other towns to get to school."

"Oh, so you really should have looked here." Derek huffed.

"If I mention this to Andrea she'll have some detailed explanation as to why she didn't think to check here."

Paige frowned "Andrea? You don't know what's happening do you?"

Derek turned to face her

"What?" Paige grabbed his hand

"I'm connected to her, so are you. She's keeping you alive. And Lydia and Stiles. When you three wake up… you didn't know?"

Derek was shocked, he wondered if she knew, if genuinely was giving her life for them. She couldn't be, she didn't know.

"She's dying?"

Paige hugged Derek "She's almost gone by now. Derek, you have to go."

Derek hugged her back, "I am so sorry." He said, starting to cry. She looked up at him, her eyes glossed over

"All you can do now is live your own life Derek. And to never think about me, I spend enough time with my parents."

"I'm so sorry Paige." He whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for Derek, goodbye."

* * *

The three of them jolted up, Andrea's eyes flew open. There was a moment of silence, then Lydia screamed.

Time seemed to stop, as Lydia's deafening scream filled the room and Andrea fell to the floor. Derek scrambled to his feet, Stiles put a hand to her neck.

"Deaton! Come on do something!" he yelled, Deaton pushed Andrea's bangs out of her face.

"I should have known, this was a sacrifice. Let you three have your time on the other side in exchange for her own life."

Stiles started at her "She didn't know, she didn't… she couldn't have known. She wouldn't have said something about not being sure... She would've said…" he trailed off. Lydia rubbed her throat,

"The school. They're at the school." She said.

Scott was kneeling next to Andrea. Malia ran for the door

"Let's go!"

Liam glared at her

"Malia! Someone just died!"

Malia rolled her eyes "I know but a lot more people are going to die if we don't leave!"

"She's right." Stiles said, "Go." He looked at Scott

"We'll be fine. Go!"

The alpha stood up "Derek? You good?"

Derek nodded.

Kira grabbed her sword, her eyes flicked over at Andrea and Lydia staring aimlessly at her body.

"We'll finish this." She said, as she followed Scott out the door.

* * *

Deaton had out her on the examination table. He was about to shut her eyes when the phone rang, he frowned and left the room. Stiles stared at her

"She look's different then she did in the hospital. Both times."

Lydia nodded "Younger. The way she talks or carries herself. She seems like she might be twenty. She hasn't even turned 17 yet. Stiles, why do people keep dying for us?" her voice was hollow and rasping. The scream had hurt her throat. That was obvious.

"I don't know, I don't… You saw Allison. Didn't you?"

Lydia nodded, tears starting to roll down her cheek. She glanced at Andrea

"Close her eyes."

Stiles bit his lip, he didn't want to. The same irrational thought he'd had when his mother died entered his mind.

If her eyes weren't closed she wouldn't be dead.

He kept staring at her

"For god's sake! Stiles!" he nodded

"Okay, okay!" he brought his hand to her face and shut her eyes. She was cold to the touch.

"I wanna go home. I can't be here. Do you want to come? We can eat something."

Lydia nodded "This is too much." She whispered as Stiles helped her to her feet.

"It's just too much."

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word that could describe what was happening.

Luckily their fight wasn't taking place in the school but behind it. It was the three witches versus 3 werewolves, a were coyote and a kitsune. The witches had the upper hand. The pack quickly learned that they're opponents had control over fire, wind and water. Kira screamed, she was bent on ending this. Scott was still unsure about killing them, he didn't want to but since he'd turned he'd learnt that what he wanted and what needed to be done didn't coincide very often. He learned he had to deal with that. Liam was back to back with Malia, they had become something of a duo, and they'd grown to care about each other since the events at the bon fire. Derek wasn't sure he'd believed Paige when she said that Andrea was dying but he hadn't had time to consider and she'd proved right. He hated seeing people die young. But so many people did, it wasn't fair. He was surrounded by teenagers who were carrying the world on their shoulders. Kids. He knew the same thing had happened to him and the same thing would keep happening. That's what made coping with it so much harder. Here they were fighting Andrea's mother's battles. It was never the kids fault, but kids don't know that.

* * *

Stiles sat in front of his computer Lydia sat cross legged on the bed.

"Why aren't we going to help again?" Stiles asked, his voice low, he didn't want to say anything even though he had to.

"Because we would die." Lydia deadpanned.

"Banshee prediction?" Stiles mocked. She pursed her lips

"Common sense."

Stiles spun back to his computer, he picked up the CD Andrea had bought him, and he still hadn't listened to it. He wondered if she had ever listened to it. _Secondhand Rapture MS MR_. Stiles didn't think he'd like it but he shuffled it anyway.

"I have a headache, maybe listen with headphones?" Lydia asked, he looked over at her. She looked exhausted

"Yeah, no problem. Go to sleep." She rolled her eyes as he put on his headphones.

Stiles didn't start actually listening to it until a few songs in near the end of one of them, then the lyrics hit him hard.

"_**Marinate in misery, like a girl of only 17, man-made of madness, and the romance of sadness, beautiful dance that happened by chance, happened by chance, happened by chance, dig up her bones but leave the soul alone, let her find a way to a better place, broken dreams and silent screams, empty churches and soulless curses."**_

**K this isn't the end. Just wanna point that out. This story isn't over. Also I didn't proofread this cause it's like 1 am so fuck it whatever.**


	14. The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy

**It's 1 am again and I didn't proofread, you'll notice I need to organize my life, I'm a hot mess.**

**July 12, 8 pm**

Derek killed the first one.

The one with dark red hair and control over water. Once he got close it wasn't hard, but it made the other two angry, and made Scott again debate his stance on killing them.

Malia and Kira got the next one, since Mexico Malia's fighting style was different, she didn't focus on fighting like a human trying to survive. She was savage, she fought to kill. Kira on the other hand had become much more tactical, better with her sword at pinpointing weaknesses. Liam stood back to back with Derek trying to avoid getting burned by the last witch. The old woman, Harriet.

"Old" might not have been the right word. Little did they know this woman was ancient. The magic use for immortality was dark, illegal and difficult but it was one she had mastered. The woman had been around since the Salem witch trials, since the French revolution, she was born in 1715, she would die tonight. But not without a fight.

She had singled out Scott, she'd formed a circle of flames surrounding them.

"Are you ready to kill? Because I am. The power of a true alpha can't be taken by a werewolf but a witch? CAN TAKE WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Scott roared, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to listen to her talk.

"And with that I'll live forever!"

"So that's what you want? To live forever?! From what I've seen you're not living that great of a life!"

Malia screamed over the flames. Harriet waved her hand, raising Malia into the air. The coyote began to choke.

"Say something to me Scott, tell me you'll kill me. Explain how you'll tear out my throat and laugh at my body. Or your beta dies. You want to save her don't you? But I know you, you don't want to admit that you would love to be the one to kill me. I'm threatening your friends, your family. I'm holding your precious coyote's life in my hands."

Scott glanced over to Malia, suspended in mid-air, gasping for breath. Kira, Derek and Liam stood beneath her. Helpless.

"YOU TURNED HER HELPLESS ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE HER LIFE!?"

Scott lunged at Harriet, sparks flew at his face.

"I'm going to kill you." He growled "Not because I want to."

Harriet smirked as Malia dropped to the ground clutching her throat.

"But because I deserve it?" she whispered, waving her arm and throwing Scott to the ground.

Scott tried to get up off the ground, but a stabbing pain erupted in the back of his neck. His hand flew up but nothing was there. Slowly the pain crawled down his back and then up into his head. He struggled to his knees. Harriet hit him in the face. Scott felt blood ooze down his face out of his nose. He could hear his friends screaming, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Can you hear me Scott?" Harriet cooed, she pushed him back down onto the ground

"Why aren't you getting up? You're an alpha are you not? The apex predator?"

She knelt down next to him and pushed his hair back.

"It's not the predator that is all powerful. It's the prey, who learns to hide, to strategize. What do you think I've been planning for centuries? Destroying the nematon was a lie, a ruse to get Andrea here so that she could get herself killed. Those two over there?"

She pointed to the other witches lying dead on the ground

"I stole their power. How do you think I'm doing all this? And I was just going to take the nematons power to. No burning, the death off 500 000 people wasn't going to happen. But look at what I've done, killed off a reckless, self-sacrificing teenager, gotten rid of two of the most annoying witches I've met. And now will have taken a true alpha's power. All by lying."

She pulled a knife from her jacket pocket and began to press it into Scott's side.

"Here's a lesson you'll never be able to use. If someone is 100% sure of something."

She stuck he knife deep into his ribcage, where she pushed it closer to his heart.

"Don't believe them. Especially when their case is witches burning down a county."

As she was about to make the final push into Scott's heart, whatever she was doing to his head and spine stopped. Scott grabbed her wrist, his claws digging into her harm, the old woman cried out in pain. Scott would've looked away as he brought his claws up but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. If he was going to kill someone. He was going to look them in the eye. Scott brought his hand down, she screamed just as his claws touched her neck. Then everything went silent. The flames died and Kira, Derek, Liam and Malia came running over, Kira pulled Scott away from her body.

"What do we do with them?" Kira asked, Derek sighed

"We burn them."

Liam looked down at the ground "What about Andy?"

Malia rolled Harriet onto her stomach

"We'll give her an actual funeral. She deserves it."

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes. She peered around.

"This couldn't be right." She thought. She was in her old house, in her childhood bedroom. The walls weren't peeling and faded, they looked like they had been freshly painted. She got up out of her bed. The floors didn't creek. She sat back down on her blue comforter, she started to sob. How was this the place she used to sleep? She'd almost 4 years sleeping outside, in her car, in abandoned homes or cheap motels. Her sobs racked her body. She fell back onto the bed and curled into the fetal position. That was her life and now it's over. If this was the other side it's cruel. She clutched the blanket, she'd nearly died and then died for people she had met barely a week before. If Andrea hadn't been sobbing she would have laughed, great people impacted her immensely in barely 7 days were as some people she would never give a damn about for her entire life. Andrea heard footsteps at her door. She whipped around, her mother stood there in the white dress she'd been buried in.

"Andrea." She said smiling.

"Mom?" she cried, Andrea stood up and ran over throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry, mom I'm so sorry." She choked out through tears. Pamela rubbed her daughter's back.

"No, everything you did everything that happened is my fault."

"But JAMIE!" she yelled, clutching her mom tighter.

"Your brother is not your fault. It I mine, do you understand?" her voice as stern, she had pulled back to look her daughter in the eye. She pushed her daughter's bangs from her face

"You're beautiful." Pamela said, smiling at her daughter.

"I look like you."

* * *

Derek and Scott had moved the bodies of the witches into a trench they'd dug in the woods. They'd burnt them around 10 that night. Then everyone had gone to sleep, Andrea lay under a sheet in the clinic. Lydia, Liam, Stiles, Malia and Kira had gone home to lie to their parents and sleep. It worried everyone that Liam's parents didn't seem to concerned with their son, Scott was glad that Liam had them. His pack since it seemed like his parents were very good at paying attention. As Lydia was leaving Stiles's house the Sherriff arrived, immediately he noticed something was wrong.

"Stiles?" he asked. Stiles stayed quiet, he walked up and hugged his father who instantly returned the hug. He looked over at Lydia

"Andrea…" She paused as though she was trying to find the right word. "Was killed" wasn't right. Neither was "Got herself killed." As if she had tried like last time.

"She died." Lydia stated, the Sherriff waved her over and pulled her into the hug with his son.

"I'm so sorry, what happened? If you want to explain." He asked.

"It's complicated." Stiles answered, pulling out of the hug

"She did it for us." He said,

"Everyone always dies for us."

* * *

Scott and Derek stood in the forest making sure everything was burned.

"So this is over." Derek said, kicking some leaves into the hole.

"Yeah, but for how long? There's gonna be something else." Scott replied, an edge of anxiety cutting into his voice.

"There's always going to be something else Scott. We're living in a Beacon."

Derek was calm, or at least playing it well.

"Will we ever leave?" Scot asked, following Derek back to his car.

"That depends on you. Lydia will probably go to an Ivy League university. Malia will probably retake her senior year, Liam still has 3 years of high school, Stiles will do god knows what and Kira will learn to take advantage of the 900 odd years she has in front of her. You'll do what feels right, you always do."

Scott frowned "What about you?"

Derek smiled "I'll stay here, it's where I'll belong. I'll try as hard as I can to stay with Braeden and if you do go. Deaton her and whoever is still around will keep everyone safe. If you refuse to live your life because you think you need to protect everyone, you're not living."

Scott, nodded. Everything Derek was saying made sense, it was unlike him.

"You seem to be in a good mood. For nearly being killed less hen an hour ago."

Derek opened Scott's door then walked around to his own.

"I like to enjoy the peace while it lasts."

Scott slammed the door and began to drum his fingers on the dashboard

"We're having a funeral tomorrow. We're burning her, but more ceremonial then what we just did."

Derek started the car, "Not even 17." he mumbled.

"Seems like either the good die young or are forced to watch everyone else leave." Derek said, his voice soddenly bitter. Scott nodded

"Misery loves company."

* * *

Pamela stroked her daughters hair, the two of them sat in silence on the bed. Suddenly Andrea sat up.

"The spell, the blood spell for stopping magic in a location. It was so perfect for the situation it was scary." she looked at her mother

"To perfect."

Pamela shrugged "There's no much thing as perfection."

Andrea watched her mother play with her fingers, she jumped up

"You're changing the subject and keeping something from me. People play with their own hands when they're nervous."

Pamela shook her head "I don't' know what you could be getting at, the future is unreadable."

Andrea shook her head

"To most, not all." Curiosity had crept into her voice.

"What are you keeping from me this time?"

Pamela stood up, offense written on her face

"You always thought I was keeping something from you."

Andrea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Even in death you're still you. I don't believe in coincidence if you've been watching me all these years you would know that." Andrea glared, something her mother was never good at. Intimidation was never Pamela's forte, peaceful conversation and debates were her style.

"Let's sit back down and I'll tell you everything."

Andrea took her seat on the bed

"You better because I won't spend eternity with a liar, even if she is my mother."

* * *

Lydia couldn't fall asleep, something wasn't sitting well with her. She figured it was all the death, the crossing over to the other side then back again. Seeing Allison… Allison. Tears began to form in her eyes, she'd seen her best friend. Her first true friend who'd died for her. She'd touched her, talked to her, and been near her. Lydia clutched her pillow. Why did everyone have to leave, people she loved, people she'd just met, her father who fell somewhere in between the two categories. Lydia screamed into her pillow. Not like a Banshee but as a lonely, broken, teenage girl.

* * *

Stiles sat in a towel on the end of his bed. He'd just finished talking to his father about Claudia. That she wanted him to be happy, live out the rest of his life with someone he loved if he wanted. Stiles pushed his hair back and stood up to pick out both pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow. He wouldn't wear a suit, this wasn't a real funeral and from what he knew about Andy she wouldn't want that anyway. After getting changed he crawled into bed, sleep never came easy. But Stiles was dead tired. The lack of sleep, caffeine and Adderall turned him into a normal person who was tired. Typically he dreamt or had nightmares, of his mother, of the Nogitsune, of Allison. But he for once in a long time slept easy.

* * *

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE PSYCHIC AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! EVER."

"I'm sorry but it never really came up!" she hissed.

"Well it wouldn't have hurt to have maybe mentioned it in one of your journals." Andrea said, adding a small "hmph" as the end.

"Well my apologies bad you see if the coven had known they would have killed me. They perceive it as 'unnatural'"

"Mom it fucking is."

Pamela scowled "Don't talk like that with me."

Andrea scoffed "You're dead, I can say what I want to you AND I'm angry."

"Well I guess now would be the time to mention that you, young lady! Have a future!"

Andrea raised an eyebrow "May I reiterate that I'm dead, but you're right. Which university should I apply to?! Will I ever have kids?! Oh my so many future opportunities and decision! It's overwhelming!" Andrea faked a swoon at the end, to irritate her mother further.

"You live out your life, happy. You get married, you graduate high school. You're not dead."

Andrea looked around "I guarantee you I am, I know for a fact that my hearts not beating and that I am dead. It's a funny feeling when you're dead, you might understand. I JUST DON'T FEEL ALIVE ANYMORE MOTHER!" she screamed.

"SOMEBODY ON THE OTHERSIDE WANTS YOU BACK IN THE LAND OF LIVING AS A BREATHING TEENAGE WITCH."

Andrea stepped back "You're being serious?"

Pamela clucked her tongue "Your father was the joker not me."

Andrea leaned against the wall "Is that why you're here? Because I'm supposed to be alone."

Pamela nodded "Family's generally aren't but I'm here to convince you to go back."

Andrea nodded "I will, of course I will. But I want to see dad, and Jamie. Can I?"

Pamela grabbed her daughter's hand "Of course you can."

* * *

Kira, Liam, Malia, Derek, Braeden, Deaton, Lydia, Stiles and Scott were dressed in black. Nothing fancy just black, out of respect for somebody they'd lost. Andrea was still wearing the clothes she had died in. Worn out white converse, a loose black tank top, faded jean shorts and a green canvas jacket. She didn't look like was ready for death, she looked like she was ready to get up and fight something else. Deaton cleared his throat

"Andrea wouldn't hated her full name to be said, for anyone to make a long drawn out speech. I've known her for long enough to be sure that she wouldn't said "I'm dead don't make a big deal out of me being dead just cry a bit if you'd like then move on." Which is exactly what we should do, and what we will. It is ceremonial to burn a witch no mater her death. She'll likely try to wreak as much havoc on the other side as possible because that's what she did while alive. She'll be missed and hopefully remembered as the person she was not the actions that have been known to define her."

The group stayed silent, no one cried, no one moved.

* * *

Andrea didn't cry when she saw her brother, nor her father. She hugged and kissed them because she loved them, because they were family. They told her to go back, and she kept telling them that she would. Eventually though she had to really say goodbye.

"Mom, you spent your entire life pissing off people who would try to make me miserable. And I thank you for that, you've given me the incentive to remain bitter and hateful towards my enemies. And I love you." Her mother pulled her into a hug, it was short. Andrea didn't want to draw this out. She stood before her father.

"Dad, you taught me sarcasm and many people hate you for it. Including mom." Andrea's voice cracked as her father pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"You be good, stay safe. Try not to die again. I love you Andy." He said, his own eyes glassing over with tears. Andrea nodded and crouched down in front of her brother

"I love you, I always did and I always will, you know what. Make sure you remember that. And have fun okay? You're safe here. You're safe here, you'll always be safe." Tears began to stream down Andy's cheeks as she hugged her brother

"I love you to sissy. I always will."

Andy kissed him on the forehead and tried not to sob.

Her mother put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Good bye darling."

* * *

Deaton stood over Andrea with a can of lighter fluid as he was about to pour Lydia yelled

"Stop. Don't do it."

Stiles turned to his friend "Lydia what?"

The banshee ran to Andrea's side.

"Just wait, I heard something… don't do it."

Deaton backed away from Andrea's body, he pulled Lydia back with him. The entire group stared at Andrea's body, holding their breath.

Lydia closed her eyes, she was sure, she was sure she'd heard something.

Andrea's eyes flew open.

**Heheh I wouldn't have killed her obviously. But yah again didn't proofread its 12:52 am I'm an idiot it's Tuesday night. K peace.**


	15. Nine In the Afternoon-Panic At the Disco

**This took a while cause I was in exams. Also this Chapter is like super tiny.**

_**Previously: Deaton backed away from Andrea's body, he pulled Lydia back with him. The entire group stared at Andrea's body, holding their breath.**_

_**Lydia closed her eyes, she was sure, she was sure she'd heard something.**_

_**Andrea's eyes flew open.**_

Everyone stood completely still, Andrea rolled over. Surprisingly she wasn't surprised, but they were. After a moment of Andrea staring at them and them staring back. She smiled

"Well, I was dead. Help me up. For fucks sake." Deaton and Derek came to her sides, everyone was still completely silent. She looked over at Stiles.

"I'd figure you would have said something to break the tension by now. Stiles?"

"You were dead." He deadpanned, Andrea nodded

"So was Peter and Kate. People come back to life all the time apparently."

She brushed the leaves and dirt off of her back and legs. Lydia grabbed Andrea and pulled her into a hug. It took Andrea a moment to return it.

"So people were upset… I'm sensing."

Deaton frowned "A hero to a fault, not unlike someone else I know." His eyes slid towards Scott who was still frozen at the sight of Andrea alive. As soon as Lydia released Andrea Deaton steppe din front of her putting his hands on her shoulders

"How? How did you do it?" his expression conveyed anger, his voice, worry and urgency.

"I uh, I don't know. I saw my family and my mother told me that someone over there wants me alive, there no mention of who."

Derek moved Deaton away from Andrea "Or what." He said, Derek looked her over.

"You seem fine."

"I am fine." She said backing away from him. "There's no reason I wouldn't be fine."

She twisted the emerald ring in her finger, the happiness of returning form the dead slowly began to fade into anger and fear. There isn't a reason she wouldn't be fine. Stiles walked over to her

"I'm fine, just someone wanted me alive." She looked over at Deaton

"Don't rain on my parade, I'm not dead let's get happy. Who wants cake?!" her voice sounded strained, Stiles grabbed her hand

"Yes, it is happy, like why are we all so serious. Let's be serous tomorrow or the next day. It's summer! Let's go to the beach or something?"

Lydia nodded

"Let's go out for dinner."

Malia nodded and glanced over at Derek "I mean we should know why."

Kira shushed her friend "Italian?" she offered

"It's not even 10 yet." Liam said, Lydia looked over at him

"We're planning ahead."

The group broke out in conversation, Derek and Deaton included. Andrea didn't ask what had happened after she'd died. They discussed different restaurants and movies they could see afterwards all the way back to the car. The only reference anyone made to the events of the past week and a bit was Andrea saying "I'm happy no one burned me alive."

What the unfortunately failed to noticed was Andrea's ring, the one colored like an emerald, her talisman, was just a shade darker than it had been. They failed to notice the shallow grave they'd dug for Andrea was just… off. What Lydia heard wasn't Andre returning from the dead, it was something else entirely.

**So basically I'm going to continue with this story but I need some tie to plan out the next bit cause I have rough idea but when I wrote this I basically had every chapter planned out so it will take a bit, probably not to long though. I hope this was enjoyable, don't worry I'll put the characters through more shit soon. I have a separate account that I have a story on, don't ask why I have two there was a fuck up if you like the avengers go check that out, the pen name is a-hunting-consulting-avenger which is sad cause I don't like Sherlock or supernatural anymore but I don't feel like changing it. But I will be updating this story here. I also didn't proofread this.**


End file.
